


Step back

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: One day Donquixote brothers met a mysterious doctor. Since that moment Doffy's future started changing.





	1. PART ONE - I

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: Doffy is the wife. It's complicated, okay?
> 
> I do not own _One Piece_ , but I like to play with its characters.
> 
> Edit: Well, I just realize I used 'Doflamingo brothers' phrase instead of 'Donquixote brothers'. Yeah, I know... Sorry.
> 
> Edit2: I suppose I finally fixed summaries yestarday. English tenses are confusing sometimes...

PART ONE

1

Doffy looked at the nearest trash can full of fresh scraps.

He and Rosi had not been eating for a couple of days and only thing their useless father could have done about it has been repeating that they should have been patient. Day after day he had done nothing but wailing about them being ordinary people with no power or connection.

 _It is part of_ _chastening_ _experience that could teach_ _us_ _to be a human more than god and enjoy every moment of_ _our_ _lives_ , he was explaining when both of them had came home after another attack. Their bruised faces was turnning purple by the time they have gone to bed.

Every inch of his body has been in pain, but he could not have medical care. It was too expensive and the little money they had by stealing from grocery shops and local merchandisers were gone now used to treat their mother's illness.

Their useless father had not even been trying to find a doctor who would examine the heavy cough and fever. Doffy knew she has been sick since the fire and it was caused by thier environements - they had been living on junks for months - but knew it could be healed.

Loud growl from his stomach cut unnecessary thoughts. First he needed to feed himself and Rosi, before he could have find a way to save their mother.

He looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them. Better to avoid another biting than heal new bruises. One day he would have his revenge. For now he had had more urgent matters to deal with.

Doffy signed to his little brother to run. They did not know who it was belonging to, neither they care. A free food after days of starving - it was all they needed.

Until someone was yelling-

“Thieves!”

Doffy and Rosi turned with mouth full of half-rotten bread.

There was only one exit from the back alley, now blocked by an angry looking woman. It took a little time for villagers to gather around and grab their weapons. After a few minutes dozen of men was standing in front of the building ready to drive them off.

“You little thieves! We'll teach you not to take what's not yours, brats. It's not Heaven anymore where you don't need to pay for food!”

“Take them! Before they run.”

Villagers did not show them mercy, even if they cried and had nothing to do with the terror they were so afraid of. People just needed someone to take blame for their pain and injustice for being born on a wrong side of the privileged social group.

But they were kids and not at fault either. they should blame their father. If it was for Doffy to decision, he would never allow tthem  to suffer or strip them from their rightful status.

Gods should never live like this.

Doffy had been used to this, but he feared that Rosi could be harmed by stupid people who would care less if two royal kids had been injured. Even when Rosi started begging for them to stop, it did nothing but intensify their anger.

How could people have doing that? They were their gods, no matter where they lived! They should admire them, give them gifts for blessing them with their ignorance, happy life.

Their useless father had been trying to understand them, reasoning that they were thieves should have been punished for thier crimes.

But Doffy witnessed many times that other kids had been pardoned and supported by villagers. How were they different - _better_ \- than gods themselves?

“...thieves, they've got what they've deserve!”

Doffy looked where he last saw Rosi, but his brother was nowhere to be found. Panic stung him. Where was he? Had he run? But Doffy heard cries just now.

“Rosi...?” he chocked blood.

Everything was hurting, but he must know that Rosi was alright.

Before he could trace blond hair, someone's hands reached for him. He triad to fight but they were stronger. And cold. Like death.

He struggled, yet nothing prevented the hug. Doffy cried from pained and then it was only darkness.

2

When he regained consciousness, he was lying on a comfortable bed.

A soft material and fresh smell coming from under his reeking body was a nice change. He could feel a subtle draft of summer wind and birds' songs too. Around him was white and bright. Too bright.

Soon an acrid odor of disinfectants was so strong, that it made Doffy's nostrils stinging.

After a second he noticed an absence of the sunglasses.

Touching his own face without them was an odd experience - the foreign feeling of being exposed and vulnerable. Doffy needed his shield, so he searched with covered eyes, just using a small hands.

There was a small table beside the bed and a cup of water in case someone got thirsty. But his sunglasses where nowhere to be found.

Panic began build in him.

A bit too fast breath and a stinging sensation in the corner of his eyes. They were raw, unprepared for such brightness after years of shielding them from the sun and people.

Doffy groaned before he was trying to sit.

Everything was achting so much. Damn villagers and his useless father. And damn his stupid mind. He was a god, he should not have felt anything like this!

“Doffy! You're awake!”

His eyes snapped and head rumbled from the sudden loud sound. Short after that, Rosi cried from pain.

“I told you not to move.”

The voice was odd.

Doffy could not identify if it was more annoyance or fondness ringing there, echoing with warm feeling inside him, but he knew it sounded like their mother's voice when they had done something improper, yet she has been happy to have them around. Only it was male now – deeper and stronger, soothing his worries.

Doffy swallowed, curling his finders around the clean sheets and allowing himself to watch as doctor's eyebrows knitted together at the miserable sign that was his littler brother's body.

The man sat at a small chair beside Rosi's bed exterminating him. His moves were measured and calm. 

Doffy saw his messy, black hairs and tattoed knackles.

It was hard to guess, neither he was trying to harm them more or to help them - judging by his indefference. Doffy looked down – his hands and arms were strapped and smelly. It must have been some herbal medication that always made Doffy sick.

“Look out!” doctor shouted before the loud bang filled the room.

The man signed, trying to help Rosi untangled his foot from sheets. But before he could have succeed, Rosi got him a kick in the shin and fell on the floor face down. 

Doctor fell over the chair with another loud bang.

It has gave Doffy a moment and search for any signs of possible treat. He was younger than Doffy expected, yet old enough to be their father, around thirty years old, but handsome.

He looked like idealistic type of person who thought he could helpe two kids that was been attacked by villagers.

Hot anger exploded behind Doffy's eyes with overwhelming intensity. More than injustice and incompetence Doffy hated pity. Those who showed them should be dead! Like his useless father, maybe then the World Government would give them back their status and a place among Mariejois inhabitants.

The moment of silence passed.

“Where are they?” Doffy asked. “Where are my glasses?! Give them back!” he demeaned.

There was no answer at first, then-

“Here.”

The doctor came to him, offering a familiar pair. Doffy's breath slowed, when his eyes were surrounded by comfortable shades of brown. Darker and more real than the humbling tones of Mariejois grounds.

“What do you want?” Doffy asked after regaining his confidence, trying to ignoring the feeling of an utter failure.

Sudden nausea made him feel sick even more – the odor of disinfectants adding salt to the sore wound. Same as the  indifferent look on this handsome face.

Nobody was selfless enough to do something like this for free. There was always a price – neither too high or too low to pay.

Doffy shook with anger.

His knuckles where white on the white sheets. The man looked at him, but did not answer, calculating and watching him with interest. Yet he did not indicated any action betraying his motives.

“What do you want?” Doffy repeated more forceful. Demanding.

Then the doctor smiled. It was not a pretty sign – ugly and raw, telling more about him and confirming his true intentions.

Rosi started sniffling in the background, but it was not his concern now.

“Even if I want money for treating you, how could you give them to me, young master?” doctor mocked him, using _their_ manner of speaking when their were addressing Doffy.

The way people once had fallen to their knees, their foreheads touching the ground, their hearts biting faster at the sound of his laugh, their clothes ready to clean the soles of his shoes.

Their voices shook from fear and admiration.

It was in the past – the feeling of being a powerful god with disgusting lowlife at his service.

And this man mocked him, like it was a joke.

He was not different than others, maybe worst, because at least they did not try to heal them only to stab them next.

“Doffy” pleaded Rosi, clinging to the stranger's leg.

His little brother was too naïve. Rosi saw only good sides of things which was as useless as their fathers good will.

This man was too dangerous.

Sudden shudder overwhelmed him with an unidentified desire and eagerness. And an urgent feeling to run as far away as possible. Those eyes did not know mercy or fear, their were made to cause  pain and suffer, attracting Doffy's attention like fire done with flies.

“Let's go!” he commanded his little brother.

Doffy sprung out of his bed, ignoring the pain and a stiffed muscles crying from sudden move and steaded himself before he storming out of the room.

Rosi hot at his heals, crying and trying to catch up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Time Travel AU with a twist. Did you like it?
> 
> There'll be more in few days (kind of second part of current plot with kid!Doffy). Then there will be another instalment to this series... no idea when I'll publish it though (didn't write it yet). But there'll be something about Law jumping in time from different moments of his life. It'll be sort of messy, but still fun. I promise.
> 
> Ups, you get that it was Law, right? I didn't spoiler you... did I?
> 
> I admit I love Time Travel AU, but am not a fan of this kind of storytelling - Time Travel's Wife - jumping here and there. So it's new to me, I hope I'll get it right.
> 
> To the next chapter (in few days, I hope)!
> 
> PS. You can find me on [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com).


	2. PART ONE - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Doffy needed the doctor's help.

3

Their mother's condition was getting worse with every breath she took. It was pitiful and ugly sign, making him hate more and more. Hot anger built under his skin, waiting for burst.

After that day villagers stopped attacking them without a reason. Only if Doffy and his little brother had done something wrong – which was almost as often as they gone inside the border of the small town near their shack.

Doffy had enough of the mood in the house so he chose to wander around the dumping ground, where Vergo and others waited for him every few days.

He had met them few weeks ago when he was running alone from furious shop owner. The man had issues with him trying to steal, even if Doffy had done nothing but looked at the fruits he had set out.

When he basted Doffy with his stick, the three large men had came to his rescue. It was like a dream – people once again recognized him as allmighty being, treating him with a proper respect and addressing him like others should.

He was their king and savior.

Doffy had not expected the warm feeling inside his stomach, when man's blood had been soaked up into his dirty clothes. The ragged shirt has been looking like it was another part of marks people had left on him, but Doffy has been smiling, liking the process of the life leaving the man's body.

He had been seen it in his mother's eyes, but this time it had been not a painful sight.

Doffy has been enjoying the fear, helplessness and pain screwing up his face.

Such an wonderful gift they had gave him at their first meeting.

It was short after he had met the doctor who had saved them.

Doffy watched his clinic since then but was keeping the distance, waiting for any sight of weakness to attack.

The man made him experience odd things, like this nervousness when one of the patients gone to thank him for saving his life. Or the nausea when an older woman has felt to her knees and begged to help her child. The baby has been wailing in her arms, loud and annoying, but the man did not mind. He had smiled and invited her inside.

Or the anger when fat, drunk villager had threw empty, glass bottles at the doctor, yelling that their had not helped at the pain in his back.

Ungrateful, stupid human.

Most of the times Doffy just looked, hidden in the bush near the building. Sometimes he thought that the man knew his was there, smirking when he looked in general direction of the small forest.

But he had done nothing to encourage or drive him off, so Doffy stayed. Rosi joined him few times and felt asleep after an hour or two.

Doffy had told his new subordinates about it, watching their reaction. With grim faces they had suggested that the man had been looking for the way to humiliate him and should have been take care off, but Doffy had not agree to this plan, commanding them to search for man's background.

They had told him the doctor was not their problem now, but promised to check him out.

It had been five weeks and they yet not discovered anything new on the matter.

Doffy wanted to let his anger loose, to bite everyone – expect his little brother and mother and four, loyal subordinates – gave all of them what they deserved.

When Rosi was not around, he let himself be drove by anger and pain. He fighted back and harmed innocent children, sometimes adults.

Doffy felt better after they run away cried or cursing, on their unsteady legs, grabbing their sides or trying not to show how dangerous the wounds were.

Yet the satisfaction lived for short time, letting always presenting grief and anger took its place.

If only they have their rightful status...

On day, when Doffy passed the doctor's clinic, he heard a familiar voice. Curious he looked through the window, scrambling on this toes.

“I can't... can't pay for medication, doctor... but my wife... She's dying. Please, help us, doctor! Save her!” his useless father pleaded with Rosi at his side.

The man Doffy despised since their first meeting looked concerned, but no trace of compaction could be seen on his face.

How his useless father could be begging him for something? He should demand it and the doctor prompted by it, should treat their mothers with all his strength, until exhaustion with smile on his face. His useless life had yet a meaning – he gained the privilege to heal the god.

But the man only frowned. He was in no hurry, sitting at his stool and watched the nobel man pleading for life of his wife.

Doffy could take it anymore.

He stormed into the room. All eyes on him – surprised and expecting.

“What are you doing?! Are you nuts?!” he shouted, stopping in front of his father. “Begging this guy?!”

“Doffy?” asked their useless father. Rosi cried even harder hearing the angry voice of his brother. “What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?! His not worth it! Get back home! You hear me!”

Doffy looked around, panting from anger and helplessness.

The man looked amused, if not entertained by the idea of all mighty Tenryubito begging him for something. He should be the one to be on his knees, with eyes down, trembling with fear. Praying for them to spare his useless life.

Instead he sat at the table, not even bothered to sit strength. Like it was a good show for him.

“This man... his the only doctor who... who even listen to us. Doffy, please... It's about your mother. She's not well... Doffy” he cracked, looking at the doctor, who now sorted his papers not paying much attention to their family drama. “She's feverish for.. for many days. We... we did looked for a doctor, but... yesterday’s evening she started coughing blood.”

“Enough. Stop pleading for something like that. It's his duty to help!” stated Doffy, looking angry at the man.

“Doffy, please. Be more polite. Your mother's life... it's depending on it. Please, doctor, forgive him. He's young and...” his useless father explained in his defend.

“Can you pay me?” the man asked, not letting other shout to take place, knowing too well they could not.

There was silent. Only sounds were Rosi's sobbing and Doffy's panting.

“We... we can't... but we could... Please, doctor.”

His father was on his knees, now he deep bowed. Seeing him like this... Powerless, without pride and being hopeless like always. Hiding behind words, not acting like man, just coward stripped from privileges and dragging his family with him at the bottom.

Doffy could not stand this.

“Stop that! Do you have no pride?!”

The man laughed, which was far worse than this whole situation.

"Pride?! What pride, young master?"

“Stop laughing, you...!”

“Doffy!” cried Rosi. “Mom is dying! Please, you need to help her!”

“Shut up!”

Doffy could not bear them all.

He ran out of the clinic, hot anger pulsing under his skin like fire waiting for burst. He was moving forward, no matter where, he just ran. Ran, like nothing else mattered.

4

That evening his mother was smiling. It was weak and hollow.

She said her goodbyes too. Maybe she was feeling the end was closer.

In the middle of the night, Doffy was running again. This time with well know direction.

The light in the clinic was off, soaked in the darkness.

But Doffy could not give up now, the man, this smirking bastard, was his only hope. He must help otherwise...

So Doffy pounded at the door, waking up the neighbors.

“Open up, you bastard!” he shouted at the yelling man.

Few seconds later someone else shouted back at him to be silent. But the clinic was dark, even then Doffy had a feeling that someone was watching him.

“Open up! Now!”

Anger that accumulated all day started to steam off while he yelled, leaving only grief. His mother was... if he did not help, she... she...

It was sudden realization that hit him. Doffy sunk on the wooden floor, crying.

“You need to...!”

The tears were hot and wet, but Doffy would not care less. Their were ugly, but in death, there was no dignity, he assumed with horrible smirk. Pride did not matter when someone came to his end.

And his mother was so... so... kind. And innocent. So delicate and... so worth to be laughed and humiliated.

“Open up...” he choked and hiccoughed. “She needs... needs... you...”

The light was on.

The muffled sounds coming from the inside, then shuffled noise, after that the lock clicked and the tall figure showed up at the threshold.

In the shadows that surrounded him, he looked dangerous, predatory, deadly serious. The smirk was gone, so was the ignorance and annoying confidence.

The man was not wearing his white coat or glasses. The candle in his hand was almost burned living small smoke traces in the air.

Doffy sniffled, then gained strength to do what was necessary.

“You.. I...” he stuttered.

The man looked at him, then smiled, but this time it was different. Warm and kind. Knowing.

“It's alright, kid. Show me the way.”

He ruffled Doffy's hair while patting his head. With the doctor's beg in hand the man closed the door of the clinic, living Doffy shocked and embarrassed, but some how relived all the same.

5

“She needs medical attention, but there are good chance she'll live, if she survives this night. After that come to this man for more prescription, if I would not be around.” the man instructed.

His doctor voice could be heard even through closed door. Doffy listened to it with hammering heart. The tears still wet on his chicks, he concentrated on every word.

She would live. Thanks to this bastard. Now he was in dept with him. Yet it Doffy did not feel uncomfortable or ashamed. Even the anger lessened.

Doffy looked at his trembling hands, remembering this reassuring smile, warm smile and blushed, filled with hope and something else that caused the nausea in his stomach.

When the man was leaving after giving more instruction, Doffy looked at him searching for signs of treat or smirk, but there was only concern. Not knowing what to do, he just stand near the doorstep waiting. For what, he did not know.

“If this continue, she has few month of life at best.”

Doffy's eyes widened.

“What?”

But he told their useless father and Rosi...

“It disease that will worsen the more she'll breath and eat dirty air and food. And it become incurable illness in no time, bot with today's medicine at least. But this” he drew the small bottle from his bag “will buy her time. Make a good use of it, kid.”

Doffy took it and looked at the doctor. His face all red and embarrassed.

“Is there something wrong, young master?”

The mocked smile was back. But it felt like friendly joke. Lighter and more fond than sarcastic. In a heart bite Doffy's chick become more red than they already were.

The doctor walked into darkness, disappearing from the sight. And his life for months. He would show up again only to yell and accuse him of all the wrongdoings in the world.

6

Years later a boy, the only survivor of Flavance, would explain with shining eyes, that there were very expensive herbal medicine which should be treated with care. It was composition of rare and powerful herbs that should be prepared days before the treat and even there, their power last only for few days, so they must be dosed immediately after finishing.

The boy looked at him and smiled with adoration like Doffy had gave him shining star. He did not beg or cried for it, but it was all the same. The feeling he identify but could not admit it just yet.

So Doffy waited for the next opportunity to met the smirking man.

END OF PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or Law behavies like Shanks? Oh, well, my head canon is shown. I'll explain this later in this fic. Or side notes. Who knows. 
> 
> To the next part! 
> 
> PS. You can find me on [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com). Say 'Hi!' or leave me an ask, if you're curious about something.


	3. PART TWO - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years old Doffy murdered for the first time. Now he needed to face the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Doffy's 8 y.o here and Law is 26 y.o. (really short before he has been shot by Doflamingo, when they had been fighting on the brigde to Green Bit).

PART TWO

1

The loud bang was echoing hours after the shoot in his mind. The image of a lifeless body falling to the ground without any support, like a doll that someone had threw away, kept popping up every time Doffy was closing his eyes.

He did not feel sorry for what he had done, though.

His mother died because she could get clean bed and food, his little brother had been treated like an animal since they had moved out from their home and Doffy... there had been nothing left of the child that once had been living in Mariejois and had shouted angry at his father for making a selfish decision.

It was only him – the future master of the Donquxote Family, pirates crew that would be better than everyone, the captain that would gain back his rightful status, the monster they claimed him to be since the beginning. Without further mistakes or misinterpretation he handled the current situation the best he could by killing his father and showing his enemies what he was capable of. In few days the same fate would be shared by villagers of this damned town.

But for now he was sitting alone in the dark shack.

The future officers were absent, due to his usual tasks: spreading news, making deals, giving his Empire the perfect foundations. They were first to suggest the name of the crew and Doffy agree to it. He liked the sound of it – powerful and mad.

Like his new life.

He sat at a dirty chest with the Devil Fruit resting on a broken, porcelain plate decorated with spider web pattern. It was his price for taking a useless life and starting to direct his own fate.

Alone in remained silence Doffy sobbed – happy and relived, with mad smile on his face. It could have been worse than this. Rosi could have been killed – they had threatened him once, saying it would make matters more convenient to him in this new mission. Doffy could focus on the important tasks – ruling and fighting the Family's challengers.

His body was full of small, red marks he had gained through the harsh training prepared for him. He had seen signs of their knuckles at a naked skin before he had gone to bed. With their willingness to treat him as king they made it looked like a gift that would make him strong and invincible, while Doffy sometimes felt like a toy in their hands.

He was weak and they tried to show him how to fight and win, how to make demands when someone would use weapon, how to be a king, their rightful master.

They had been merciless, punishing for small mistakes and pricing for new developed skills. Yet only them had dared to yell at him and command using misguided, soothing words every time he rebelled.

But Doffy knew it was only a game, that when the time came they would show respect and loyalty beyond everything else. His was their master after all, their knew who was in charge and wielded authority they had given him.

So now he must make a choice – gain new power by eating the Devil Fruit or remain the same weak human like the fool who died by his own son's hand.

He had shook for hours, feeling the fathom weight of the pistol too heavy to bear for his small, screwny fingers.

Doffy looked at the inanimate object calling for different reason to not eat it.

The well-known weakness, an inability to swim in the world full of seas and enemies.

There was only silence, when-

A pained moan followed by exhausted sigh and a strangled yelp. Too fast breath accompanied by muffled sounds of materials rubbing on a flour and a shuffled as heels brushed the wooden ground.

Then-

“Not now!” the man's angry voice shouted behind him. “I need to go back!” he begged, but nobody was listening, leaving the cry to echoing in closed space.

Doffy felt the moment when his thin, aching body started trembling – at the familiar sound Doffy recognized form his fainted, almost forgotten. Once warm, reassuring now full of anger and desperation. The voice that had been his company when his mothers body was buried and villagers decided to strike for the last time.

The voice of his subconscious reminding him abiut his duty towards his little brother and his own life.

How Doffy could ever forget the sound. How could this soothing voice making Doffy so nervous and wanting change so much in less than a year?

“I just need to...” the man trailed off, turning around.

His eyes searched through clutter space, grimacing at the sight, before they fell on Doffy's small figure. The man took a picture of the situation in when the silence between them continued. Neither of them tried to break it, too shocked by the sigh of other's face.

Doffy did not understand what was going on. The man... the same man who had given his mother medicine that extended her life the same that had not allowed him to beg and saved last shred of pride, was now standing here out of nowhere looking much... younger than before. Way younger than the calm, smirking man Doffy remembered with a shy smile.

Now though his face looked like he needed to break something. His tensed body and a sword by his side suggested he had been in the middle of a fight just before now.

The man then gazed at the plate behind Doffy and held his breath.

“It can't be” he whispered. He sounded hopeful when understanding flickered in his eyes. “Maybe if I...” he trailed off.

Doffy just sat there mortified, not knowing what to think, when the man focused on him.

“You can't eat that!” he commanded with force and anger that threw Doffy of the thin balance he had saved by now.

“What?” he asked, paying more attention to the furious frown on man's face.

“You can't eat the fruit!” he repeated pointing at the table and the sudden realization hit Doffy.

“Says who?! How dare you! You think you can...”

“ _Room._ ” A whisper then “ _Shambles_ ” hummed in the shack.

The Devil Fruit disappear from the plate only to land on man's open palm. When he tightened the grip, Doffy saw the black ink on his fingers “EATH”. A thrill resonated through his small body, resembled the excitement he had felt before the beating a random villager who by any chance had walked to his home passing the dumping yard.

Doffy sensed the unspoken threat in the air, but he was too captivated by the man's hot fury. He looked so-

“I won't let you eat it” the man stated with an undeniable force.

There was power and determination that Doffy pulled away with wide opened eyes only to berated himself.

He was a god and the master of pirate crew now, he could not show fear or hesitation in front of an enemy. So he demanded what belonged to him.

“Give it back!” Doffy shouted. “It's mine!”

“It doesn't matter!”

Doffy gritted his teeth. How dare he talk to him like that?! He was a god!

“Give it back or I kill you!” he said, grabbing the pistol from the table.

The man laughed not a little bit afraid. Cold thrills went through Doffy's trembling body.

What an unpleasant, foreign sound.

“Like you had killed him?”

The smirk was back – so, so different from the sarcastic, more like a child's playful smile – dark and unamused, only to be replaced by a ugly frown.

The man looked around if searching for something, knitting his eyebrows with a frustrated growl unsatisfied when he did not found anything interesting.

Then he focused on Doffy again, not afraid of the pistol or paying any mind at all, now more scary and intense determination burning in his eyes.

“Where's he? Where's Cora-san?”

Doffy calculated, the weapon trembling in his hand. Even if he did know who this Cora-san was, it looked like he was important to the man, making himself useful card in Doffy's case.

So with an winning smile Doffy presented his proposition.

“Give me back the fruit then maybe I'll tell you.”

The man smiled not perturbed by an childish ultimatum.

“Damn it. He should be here. The time is right! Or...” he calculating eyes landed on Doffy, taking him in and released slow breath to calm himself. “...maybe not.”

Now the man looked lost. Doffy growled.

“What's it to you? Why can't I eat it? It's mine! I've earned it!”

“By killing someone? Very brave and praiseworthy thing to do. Who's the poor guy? Someone who looked at you the wrong way?” the man mocked with a smirk full of hate and disgust.

“You don't know a thing! He deserve to die!” Doffy yelled to drown out other silent voice in his head.

“Nobody deserve to die!”

“You just wanted to kill me!”

The man fell silent, which made Doffy satisfied. He grinned.

“Just as I thought. You're no different than others. You think you can kill me just because my useless father resigned from his rightful position and I have no power to punish you” Doffy explained, pointing the gun on the man's face.

He panted heavy, but did not shout back any ridiculous morals of being good and bad or mad. It looked more like Doffy gained a few points in his book by stating something close to his own experiences.

It did not mattered. Doffy needed to toss him over before they would come back and punish him because had took strangers home or did not eat the Devil Fruit like they expected him to do. Doffy could not disappoint the only people who cared about him and respect him enough to give him the position he deserved.

It already took too long to do the right – the only right – thing he could.

“I'll go and bring it with me or not go at all” the man stated more collected than a few minutes ago.

“Then I kill you!”

Doffy pulled the trigger, watching with a fascination how the bullet pierced the air only to end up in the wooden wall.

_What?_

A moment later Doffy noted the long, slim shadow behing him.

“You've missed” the man smirked. “ _Shambles._ ”

It sounded like a magic spell, the spell that left Doffy empty handed and confused.

“What's that? What have you done?”

The man smiled.

“You'd like to know” he said and became serious the next second. “I gonna kill you instead.”

The sword in his hand was shining in the orange light.

“You should've never gained this power...!”

Only second separated Doffy from his miserable fate. Yet the man hesitated at the last moment. His hand was trembling when he clenched his jaw and looked at Doffy with something akin to compassion.

His resolution faltered, but Doffy's anger rose in a fraction of seconds. Who dare he show him the worthless pity?!

In this situation Doffy did the only thing coming to mind – he threw himself at the stranger with a desperate shout. If he would kill him, Doffy could fight to the end, bringing the man with him. Doffy knocked him down – his sword clang when it fell to the ground so did his body.

Now Doffy climbed on his stomach and started sending blows one after another without any query. Pain shoot from his knuckles when they met the chick bones yet it no slowed him down even a bit.

After a few moments his hands stung, only then the man caught his fist. His face was bruised and wet. Doffy realized it was his tears and snogs that soaking into man's clothes and landed on his chick, but he said nothing only looked concerned.

The moment stretched for a few minutes, then both of them separated in silence. Doffy wailed louder, embarrassed that there was someone listening and relived he was not alone, even if it was only for this single moment.

“He... he... They said I must do it...” Doffy chocked with long sob. “If his not here then... I can finally be... be... the... the god. The promised” he explained, not knowing was he wanted to say but words stirred his mouth one after another, leaving satisfaction and relief. And arching, thumbing pain in his chest.

“They... said they kill Ro... Ro... Rosi. I couldn't... The bullet go through and I... I... I thought that Rosi... that my bro... brother... that it... it...”

The silent fall between again, but now it was more expected and appreciated than awkward and unpleasant.

Then the moment of unspoken truce passed, leaving them as enemies once more.

The fruit now lay under the table, but Doffy did not catch it in time. The man grabbed him by the shirt, ripping the material.

Doffy lost his balance, sitting on his but. It knocked the air from his lungs, living only burning sensation.

They both panted. Exhaustion got into them.

“You'll become a monster” the man whispered. “If you'll eat it... you'll become a demon.”

“That's the point!” Doffy shouted, not sure why it sounded like whisper. “If I'm not then how...” he trailed off.

“If you'll accept its curse, you'll always be a maniac and a fool” the man explained.

It sounded like he knew what would happen in the future for a personal experience.

His voice was so miserable, like he had regretted saying this piece of information, but knew it was necessary for some reasons.

“It not gonna happened” Doffy announced with an unwavering strength. “I'll eat that damn fruit and fulfill my duty. They'll soon see that they should take me back.”

The man brows knitted hearing it. Did he not know what Doffy was saying? Or he did not remember of his origins?

Then something clicked and he made startled sound.

“You'll already mad” he moaned, shaking his head.

There was something absolute in the statement connected him with the version the man had once known in a few months back, so Doffy looked at him – really looked.

The man sat with his elbow rested on his knee. In left hand he held the fruit, musing about something.

It was some hidden mysticism in his pose, the way his coat tightened on his muscles, in the way the shadow made him more handsome and mysterious. The air around him formed into sphere that danced and jumped when the man breathed out.

Then it all pass, leaving only a hollow memory and strange sensation in Doffy's stomach and sour taste in the throat caused by sudden nausea.

“It'll be your end” the man said, handing him the Devil Fruit.

When Doffy took it, the man stand, dusted himself off and picked up the sword weapon. Then sat at the ruined sofa with a small whimper. His long sword rested on the wall.

“What are you doing?” Doffy demanded.

“Can't you see? Should I explain it clearer?” the man mocked.

Doffy gritted his teeth.

“You're not looking when I eat it!”

“Are you shy?”

It sounded like Doff was planning to do something dirty and pervert.

“Of course not, you bastard!”

“Then eat it. Don't mind me.”

Doffy, hearing the answer, tightened his small, bruised fist at the fruit.

“It taste horrible.” the man warned.

“Like I believe you!”

What a stubborn bastard.

Doffy would show him that he should not underestimate someone with royal blood inside his vein. The man smirked, making himself more comfortable, keeping himself from growing.

When Doffy took the first bite, his stomach protested before he chowed a small slice the second time. In the corner of his sight the man smirked, seeing his reaction even when Doffy tried to mask it with a clenched jaw.

What an awful, terrible taste. But he could not backed down now. After few second he swallowed it and took another bite more adjusted to the bitter flavor.

The whole process looked like a torture with that bastard as only spectator and perpetrator of a miserable scene.

Doffy licked his mouth, like it was delicious meal, causing the man to smile kindly to him, like the child he thought Doffy was.

Bastard.

Seeing the bruises and grimace at the sudden gesture on his face Doffy felt a bit better. It was a result of this kid's strength and fists.

“Take care of your brother. One day we met only then we wanna see who's right.”

The man walked out, but when Doffy gathered up, the dumping yard was empty.

No trace of a slim figure that threatened him and with sad smile handed him a cursed price, only to disappear again.

2

Over thirty years later, when Doffy looked at the same slim figure chained to the heart-shaped chair, he remembered that day and another of their strange encounters until one desperate child had stand in front of him, promising he would blow up everything because he had had nothing more to live for.

That moment Doffy had vowed that he never let him go, no matter how much cry, shouts and threats the kid would throw at him and the Family.

After all he owed his future version a rather interesting dept, yet waited to be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a little explanation is in order. 
> 
> Few days ago I had published the third chapter, then tried to explain the concept of this fic in side notes (it was TOO complicated, so I've tried to be helpful for you). Only then I had been aware of actual stated of the fic: UNREADABLE and unpleasane way it could have turn out at the end, so I had deleted the chapter and seriously reconsider an order of the events. 
> 
> Now I know where I'm going with more confidence.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chater, as always (I'm not sorry, just a little regrateful, that's all) unbeta'd. If you feel something strange or unnatural in their behavior, let me know. 
> 
> To the next time!
> 
> PS. You can visit me on [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com) and say 'Hi!' or ask about something.


	4. PART TWO - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the execution of Gol D. Roger, Doffy spotted a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Doffy is 17 y.o. and Law is 21 y.o.

3

Doffy watched the area around the execution platform with an interest.

The square was crowded by people who wanted to see the death of a famous pirate captain. Such a very human thing to do, looking at the drained, headless body and its blood flowing down on the cold, wet stone. The storm made it even more dramatic, as if it tried to say how sad and pointless the whole thing was.

He sat on a chest sited by the wall at the alley's entry and waited for the show. Doffy knew that it was too simple that Marine had caught the most wanted man in a fraction of weeks after years long failure. There must be something behind it, so he decided to turn out to see the moment when the World Government representatives would made fools of themselves before everybody's eyes.

How convenient it was for the Family. Doffy would never miss the spectacle and had made sure he had a comfortable place to see the best performance in a long time.

Soon after his name was announced through Den Den Mushi, Gol D. Roger had been ushered by two expressionless guards to the platform. The thing that caught Doffy's attention was a smile – relaxed, toothy and full of mischief. It looked like the Marine on both of his side were the one would loose their heads.

The crowd was confused, so was the man that lead the execution from one of the windows with a view on the square. Doffy laughed gaining an attention of neared spectators who shook their heads disapproving.

He did not care about them, focusing on the pirate.

But it turned out something else was more interesting that the historical moment.

The man stand there, among the blood thirsty people with awed eyes glued to the Gol D. Roger figure. He traced pirate captain's path to the edge, where he sat with shackled hands and an unstained body.

When the guards crossed their halberds under Roger's neck, the man opened his eyes wider – their were shining in the lightning, like he was mad, enjoying himself at the first class view. It was something familiar in his eyes though. Doffy could not see it completly from the place he sat, but there was an emotion close to pain mixed with sadness that he found so attractive.

The lightning became louder and the rain heavier, making people's clothes, walls and the wooden platform dipping in water.

Then-

“ _You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!_ ”

His last words were welcomed by silence, before the crowd became mad. The guards executed the sentence leaded by urgent calls coming from speakers placed all over the square.

Doffy turned his attention to the man, but he was nowhere to be found by the time Gol D. Roger breathed his last breath.

4

Disappointed that he could not catch the man, when he had got a rare chance, Doffy walked on the street leading to the well-known tavern.

He needed a strong drink and an information about the future that had been painted by the infamous captain pirate's words.

People liked to talk after few glass of beer and sake if they had enough time. Today was a day, that most of them would be sharing the news and speculations in the flash, even without any prompting from his side.

While he thought about his next move, he heard something coming from the nearest side street. The black figure with a white head was shaking and poking, hidden in the shadow, far from people's curious, half-drank looks.

Doffy would not pay it any attention if not for the fact that it had been obvious who the man was – to him at least, because Doffy knew where to look at, having the image of the smirking man engraved in his head by now. Even from the back his posture was characteristic combination of danger and helplessness.

Exited Doffy closed the distance, cutting all escapes.

Now there were only two of them and the calming sound of rain, hitting the walls, windows and ground covered by stones.

The man sensed his presence, stopping in the middle of the move.

“It's been such a long time” Doffy stated. “And you had not aged even a year.”

It was no entire truth, the man had changed somehow in those years they were not in touch and it was shown, but for the sake of argument, Doffy did not mentioned this small, irrelevant information. Not now at least.

“Tell me your secret.”

It sounded like a joke, but the undertone was clear: _Tell me how you're doing it without a lie or another disappearance._

The man's shoulders tensed when Doffy chuckled.

He had got the bird inside his cage, when it was more fragile than he had ever seen the man. How amusing when their roles where reversed and the kid now was the one who had power.

“It's ten years...” Doffy trailed when the man's head snapped and he turned around.

With big eyes he looked at Doffy with something close to relief, when the lighting cut the sky, letting him see more details.

For a second the man's eyes looked hunted and his jaw was clenched, even Doffy moved his own to make sure the spasm he had felt was only a phatom mimic.

“You're... young” the man whispered and it made Doffy pause. “How can you be this young? Is it... a dream? Or a trick? Tell me... because it can't be...” he trailed off after a short observation.

Doffy stopped smiling, more concerned than amused by sudden change in his behavior. The man looked close to panic attack only by seeming his face.

“The execution was... real?” he asked, not raising his eyes from the ground. “Did he just die like... before? But it must be a dream. I need to wake up!” the man shouted.

The illogical behavior was so out of character that Doffy took a step back. It sounded like the man did not connected the events or thought... what? That all of it was a dream? Like junkie that bought from the Family? Or the maniac that tried to sell the story about an unimaginable treasure he had hidden somewhere at the end of the world?

Something in Doffy's stomach twisted.

He grimaced at the sound of argument coming from the street. He considered leaving this mad man to his own fate, damn his curiosity and the doubt he owed him since the treat of his mother.

But after a moment Doffy sighed, stepping forward to grab the man and bring him to the hotel room. He did not expect a resistance and sudden fear that put up the man's defenses.

“What you're doing?” he asked, looking around for an escape. “Don't come closer!” the warning was weak, but Doffy knew that it was worse that the confidence and calmness.

Now the man was unpredictable even for himself, lashing at anything within his range. Like a wild animal caught by hunters.

It could be problematic.

Doffy massaged his forehead and watched as the man straightened, ready to attack without any weapon.

Where was his sword anyway? Did he not have it during their last encounter?

Questions were popping up and no answers had been given by now. The more reason to take him and make sure he would solve the puzzles behind his sudden appearances.

If it meant to use force, Doffy had nothing against the plane. So he lifted his arms and before the man could use his tricks, trapped him inside his invisible web. Next Doffy pulled the strings to immobilize the man. Only then he came closer, now seeing the fear and helplessness even clearer than before.

“No...” the man whispered, looking feverish and insane, before Doffy tightened the strong around his neck, so cutting his access to the fresh air.

Soon after that, with panic painted all over his body, the man loosed consciousness, leaving Doffy to collect lifeless body up on his arms and went to the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's a bit short, but the next sections will be soon posted. 
> 
> For those who wondered - it's Law's first time traveling through time. I had different image for this moment, but when I had begone wiriting this section, it just... come to my mind and kind of suited the mood. 
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions, or just wondered what I'm actually doing here, here is my [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com) address. Please. let me know what you think by now. Are you happy, dissapointed or just curious what'll happen next. 
> 
> To the next time!


	5. PART TWO - III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation after Gol D. Roger's execution did not go as planned.

5

Doffy threw him on the bed, but the man not even stirred.

Content, he came up to the small window, looking outside. His planes about searching for any information about Roger's treasure were now going to waste. The only consolation was the fact that Doffy had most precious gift in his hands.

People on the street stopped to chat and smile, talking with enthusiasm and excitement, judging by their raised voices. And no doubt what was the subject, when one of them pointed at the market square. The rain was still heavy and the lightning was rumbling way off in the distance, but each person on the island pepped up.

Doffy's grin only widened. Naive fools, every single one of them. So predictable, so greedy, so fearless. Perfect prey.

His soaked, fathered coat ended on the chair, dripping from water on the flour. The man's clothes were wetting the sheets, but Doffy did nothing about it. The stuff would take care of the fresh ones.

For now he watched unconscious figure, looking to sights that the man had awakened. To his disappointment he was unmoving and taking slow breaths, like every sleeping person would do at his place. Red marks on his neck started to show – thin and burning in touch.

Doffy took his hand, after checking the pulse – heart with steady rhythm throbbed in the man's chest.

When he made sure nothing would get out of his control, Doffy sat at the windowsill – one knee curled under himself, the other bended to make a good support for the elbow. Perfect pose to watch for hours at unmoving object – Doffy's favorite place and circumstances.

He just needed to wait until the man would regain consciousness and start talking.

6

The man had woke up a few times during the night, but each episode had had similar pattern. He had struggled and fought for his freedom, cursing Doffy with colorful epithets. It looked like he had been sick and feverish, possessed even, not understanding the word that was said to him, insisting it was a dream from which he should have been wake up by now.

More than once he said that he would kill Doffy, if he not release him. The hate and disgust presented in his big eyes and shouted words had been enough to take all joy form this encounter.

But under all of that mad behavior, Doffy could see fear so overwhelming as if it was a life-dead situation for the man. Like Doffy had been his archenemy for a very long time. A person that cause the greatest pain and broke something that should never be harmed. Something close to holiness.

And he had been so loud that Doffy needed to change the place and go somewhere near the harbor, but not to his ship. For some reason he thought that showing them this man was a bad idea.

They would listen to him and not make no fuse, but... it was his secret, hidden for so long that it felt more like a fantasy than a reality. Child's greatest desire to have a friend so strong to create an illusion and pretend it to be real.

The doctor – some nameless man who's voice had been shaking from fear and exhaustion – said it was unusual and alarming, but Doffy had not listened when he had suggested more dramatic measures. To him the man had been rational and accurate in his threat, it only had not made sense.

By the time the night had ended, the man calmed down, limited his threats to glaring and scowling when Doffy watched him for too long.

The man looked uncomfortable, so Doffy had done it more often with a wide, toothy smile.

“Stop looking” the man demand, closing his eyes.

“You're too handsome” Doffy stated, now knowing a few of his weak points.

The man's cheeks turned red, so did the tips of his nose and ears.

“What do you want?” he asked, not expecting any response, just to end uncomfortable conversation. Both knew that and pretended it worked.

It was his favorite question, but Doffy had no answer. So he ignored it and focused on the matter at hand.

“Where are your tattoos and sword?”

Now he looked at him confused, with a familiar frown and opened month.

“My what?”

Not for the first time Doffy thought he had gone mad, so did not insist on the matter. After night like the previous one, it was better to ignore his onw curiosity. For now. The would be a chance soon, he felt it in his bones.

“Why did you came here?” Doffy asked instead.

“I've told you already. I can't be hear” the man explained through gritted teeth. “If I'm here for real that's means...” he trailed off again, like dozen of times before.

“What it means then?” Doffy asked without any hope for cooperation.

“Doesn't matter. I soon wake up. Nothing of this is real. Even you. It's just another nightmare, only without his body soaked in blood.”

Words that sounded so reasonable that Doffy almost believed that he himself was a dream.

What a ridiculous situation. He began feeling the headache just beneath his eyes.

“Where have you been this whole time?”

Maybe that break the ice.

“You ask like you don't know” the man focused on him one again. “I've planned. And waited.”

“For?”

Or maybe not. Maybe tortures would be more efficient in his case?

The man just sighed, like this whole conversation was a boring show. He closed his eyes again.

“If it's not a dream, then release me and I tell you” he man challenged with a smirk. Hollower than the one Doffy remembered, but strong an enough to cause strange sensation in his stomach – a warm feeling that felt like tickling.

Against his better judgment, Doffy released him and stand from the chair that he occupied until now.

Sudden nervousness was an unexpected reaction, so was the laugh that followed it. Small and weak, but present. With few hicks the man calmed down and looked at Doffy with curious.

“This time you're almost normal. Like him. My subconscious must be mad” he stated, sitting on the edge of the bad. “Of all the people that I could have dreamed at time like this...”

“Who are you?” Doffy asked.

The man smirked again.

“You keep asking like you don't know.”

“Humor me.”

His face, his whole body was mesmerizing, even without tattoos.

Something cruel shined in his eyes, before he said-

“Trafalgar D. Water Law, to your service.”

Before his figure blurred into thin air in front of Doffy's eyes.

END OF THE PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Well, it'll have some unexpected consequences, trust me, but it's all in the future. 
> 
> I'll be honest with you: I've split the chapter because I tought I'll suddenly come to better idea of this conversation - more resourceful and all - but in the end nothing have came to my mind. So I'm going to give you this chapter, hoping you forgive me the feeling of OOC behavior (or is it only me?). 
> 
> Next part will be more interesting imao. 
> 
> To the next time!


	6. PART THREE - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met again, after Rosi had showed at the Donquixote Family's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Doffy's 24 y.o., Law's 32 y.o. (post-canon with Luffy as the Pirate King)

PART THREE

1

_Trafalgar D. Water Law, at you service_ .

The line  echoed  in Doffy's nightmares as often as it was possible –  almost every night after the  feral introduction .  Since that day  six years passed without any visit or rumors about the man. 

_Law_ ,  Doffy reminded himself. 

His name was Law and in some way, it suited him. Strong, short and memorable. Doffy liked the sound, so sometimes, when he was alone in his room or cabin at Family's Flamingo ship, he whispered it, wishing it worked like a spell, which could summon the man to him.

It never worked, not a single time,  but  Doffy tried  now and again, until the  duties ate him up  and the name of the man became memory that returned only in his dreams .

_Trafalgar D. Water Law_

By the time  seventh year passed, something else occupied Doffy's mind. 

His brother, Rosi, had been found on an unnamed island. Mute and miserable, beaten by pirates that did not like strangers. At once a suspicious seed had been planted in Doffy's mind, but it was another year during which it took its full shape.

His sudden appearance corresponded with the moment when Family had began making an unwillingness business with Kaidou.

Officers had been against it, saying it would weakened them and turned them into servants, but Doffy knew from the start – North Blue was Emperor's playground. If they wanted to fulfill their planes involving Dressrosa, first they should take care of their position – it must be unwavering, otherwise the World Government could destroy them, before they entered the bigger world called Grand Line.

So they had been hiding under the stronger bird's wings, counting days to free themselves by defeating the immortal enemy.

But before Doffy had formulated the plane, he had tried to fight for his independence. He was nobodies slave or subordinates, even business' partner sounded depreciating. If not for the good appearance, Kaidou could kill him at that times, but he calculated the losses and gains, and had came to conclusion, that his empire needed outside work.

At one of the later meeting he ordered – how did he dare to command them like they were one of his puppets – the Donquixote Family  to develop  the secret project in the future, when all preparation would be en done.  Kaidou had given them  seven years to make connections, find place for the factory that would produce dangerous chemicals and a good, solid  excuse to conquer the land. 

Every time Doffy thought about it, the vein on his forehead pulsed, the petty mention for this fact caused him headache.

And on top of that Rosi appeared mute and lost, like a harmless, clueless, clumsy child he always  had been . 

It was to o sudden and to o profitable for him. The existence of utter motive was so clear, that  every officer had agreed to take an eye on Rosi, while he fulfill ed his duties. 

Something about this whole muteness and excellent combat skills rubbed Doffy the wrong way, even if he could not pinpoint the exact reason. All the mystery that was his little brother now, screamed danger.

Time would show, if his instinct had been right.

2

That sand bastard should learn his place by now.

After every defeat he could not admit that Doffy fought better and his miserable skills were not enough to best him.

Even so, from time to time, it was good to have capable partner in bed, who would not break. On the contrary, provoke him to be rougher treatment with malice and cries.

If only he decided to join the Family, their relationship would be perfect. But he insisted that he would find One Piece one day, so he could not associate with another group, otherwise – what was the point.

Stubborn, sand bastard.

Since their last encounter he gained strength, so the harms he caused were more racking and left scars.  Who would thought that the ability the bastard did not even know how to control,  could  grew that much in one year. 

H e sat in his favorite chair, sipping the favorite wine and trying to forget the smug smile the bas tar d send him when they  parted . 

He  had became even better at hiding his pain, and Doffy had made sure his ass hurt like hell.  The body was another thing – nobody could harm sand, no matter how much he had tried. B ut the sensitive parts, Doffy had found, were harder to cure, even for  L ogias. 

“I can help you with your wounds” the voice sounded on the other side of the room. 

With glass in hand Doffy froze.

_Trafalgar D. Water Law, at your service._

The same voice had shared a crucial information with awareness and cruelty, like he had intended to harm Doffy, like he knew where the weakness lay, the vulnerable point had been hiding for two decades.

With one smooth move Doffy immobilized him, pinning him to stone, cold wall. The strangled shout died in his throat, blockaded by invisible strings at the same time as loud crash resonated around the chamber.

Living on the harbor with perpetual noises coming from closest vicinity had its good sides – when someone tried to kill or harm his opponent, nobody expect people present in the room would notice.

Doffy's heart was beating too fast, like it tried to escape from the danger. His breath became shallow and heavy in his chest. Every cell in his body told him to run as far away as possible – shaking muscles, legs made from cotton. His hands had troubles holding the strings tight and harming.

Then, when Doffy pulled himself together, he turned around to face the man.

_Law_ , his mind reminded.  _Trafalgar D. Water Law. Your natural, powerful and mysterious enemy._

The nervousness was different than any normal confrontations with an enemy. In normal clash, Doffy would gain the advantage by talking and beating until he found the weak spot before his opponent succeed first.

This man, on the other hand, was dangerous from the beginning. He had power over him and Doffy did not like it one bit. Law had known his origins, he had seen him at the very bottom, begging and eating scrumps, being beaten and cursed, crying and angry.

What bothered Doffy the most though, was the fact that he did not had feared him. When he thought about being attacked maybe, but it lived for a short time, replaced by hatred.

The last time he had showed Doffy his true self, only to defeat him once more by introducing himself.

This man should be dead.

Doffy tightened the string, which cut into the black coat, blue jeans and skin on the neck and hands. For some reasons, he avoided harming his face, now grimaced with pain and exhaustion. It was the matter of seconds, maybe minute if the man – _Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law –_ would breath his last breath.

The sounds from his throat were splutter and strangled, his eyes half-opened, body paralyzed by the strings. But he did not shrugged or used his powers to free himself – or at least tried, because Doffy could not let him – like he accepted the death from Doffy's hand.

Which was strange, exciting and disturbing all together.

After another moment, when the body of the should-be-powerful man started falling without any energy left, Doffy's grin disappeared, replaced by a frown, a grimace and at the end a spite.

_Damn you, you “D” bastard_ , Doffy thought when he  reliced the now unconscious body on the ground. 

It fell without a support,  face down, arms and legs looked like broken, his corpus rose from time to time,  signaling that the lungs still worked and the heart,  although weak and unsteady, beat in his chest. 

The anger and hate – the scary feelings pushing him into murder, the natural reaction to danger just after running – faded, leaving only the familiar nausea and embarrassment.

Doffy stand there, a few feet away, looming at the man's body, in shadows, trying to make a decision. Nothing came to mind, expect the simple care that one would gave the person he cherished and dreamed about too many times.

Including the dreams that were improper and pervert, typical to the adolescent period in life.  The sticking wetness in the morning being an evidence that this man –  _Trafalgar D. Water Law_ , his mind reminded, but now it was hollow and weak – was someone important. For his mind and his body. 

H is presence had such a great meaning that he could not kill him. 

It was the thought that disturbed Doffy the most – the feeling that he could not name, the sickness that appeared only when Law was in the room, as rare as it was.

Big, fake smile should cover the revelation that popped into Doffy's  conscious , not formed yet, but soon... soon it would take the shape and then give him some answers. 

For now he had someone to take care off.

3

Law was lighter than before, he noticed when the body covered with scars lay on the bed.

Doffy could touch him – his somehow strong arms, smooth face expect  for a small beard,  hands and chest, legs and thighs, stomach and waist – most of it through thick layers of a material, but it was enough to his eager mind. 

B ut he did not dare. 

If Doffy had done that, some spell would break and they relationship become ordinary, boring instead of precious gift send by fate. 

He could see the tattoos on his knuckles and outer side of Law's palms. It was a jolly roger similar to his, only modified for some reasons. 

Doffy had not looked at it before, but he could swear it was not there on their first and third encounter, he was not sure about the second, too  distracted by anger, confusion and  incoming change s in his body. 

Now he had a chance, making a mental note  of every detail. 

Doffy was so absorbed in the task, that he did not noticed the eyes fallowing his moves.  Only after few seconds later, small chuckle was called his attention to Law's face. 

_Trafalgar D. Water Law_ , his mind  repeated like a broken record. 

“Like what you see, young master?” the smirk was on its place, but his voice carried traces of the rough treatment, causing nausea and tickling in Doffy's stomach, which appeared moment later. A small blush on his cheek betrayed his not at all innocent interest in the man's body.

I nstead of an answer, Doffy cackled. 

“You're not so forward last time we met, _Law._ ”

Man's eyes opened, smirk disappeared from his lips. Something akin to panic showed there alongside with the confusion. He frowned, thinking about something, until he sighed, admitting his defeat.

“You probably won't tell me, how do you know” Law stated, looking at the ceiling.

He coughed next and cleared his throat, but the small tears in corners of his eyes showed that the pain was intense, that every word cost him dearly. 

The ceiling was covered with small cracks and dropped off, yellow paint, that was there long before Donquixote Family claimed the  old, abandoned fa ctory.

Doffy chuckled in response, enjoying the feeling of having upper hand for the first time.

This version, if he could call that the different embodiment of the same man, made him small and childish, sparking a readiness to prove himself, point the picture of a capable adult, not fragile kid that had needed help in the past.

Law looked at him and smiled, like he knew what Doffy was thinking,  but he said nothing, only closing his eyes  again . 

“How do you feel?” Law asked after a long minutes of silence, filled only by the noises coming from the outside. 

Clang of the metal falling on the ground or the sound of working machines echoing in the walls between them, giving them too much space.

Doffy did not answer, looking away from  a  concerned look. 

He was afraid that any comment about his current state would prompt the man –  _Law_ ,  _a dangerous, beautiful creature at your mercy, lying and looking in your eyes with sparks in his eyes_ – to know the truth. 

So he remained silence, making it a lot harder than it was necessary.

“Do you know...” Law coughed for a second, then two and three.

Doffy looked in his direction, only to discover that the man was smiling, having no difficulties with his voice.

“Do you know my full name?” he asked.

Doffy's eyebrow's knitted together in a frown. After a moment holding the sharp eyes, he smiled his fake  one – a defensive technique, he kicked himself for that, when Law looked at him with a clear and  real concern. 

“Do you not remember?” 

I nstead of answering, Law looked at him. 

“How many time did we met?”

It was serious question, one that Doffy could not ignore or pretend to not hear it.

There was something hidden behind it, though.

“Three” he answered. His voice even, moderated, betraying no emotions.

Law hummed.

“You probably don't know yet” he announced.

Doffy frowned.

“Who I am. What can I do. Our mutual history. Your future” the man listed, every word heavier that previous one, causing Doffy's stomach to twist and his heart slip a few times. “The fate we're sharing.”

_Mutual history._

_Your future._

_The fate they we're sharing._

Not for the first time Doffy felt lost and weak, his temporary advantage blurring, forgotten.

The big, fake smile replaced by the angry grimace. Doffy scowled and came closer, within a reach but not near enough to be attacked.

His heart beaten faster, excitement mixed with an uneasiness and curiosity.

“You're probably wondered who I am or where I was or how I disappeared” Law continued after a long pause, his voice still harsh, but smother with every word, like he cured himself somehow. 

His scares now fated, little more than pink marks on the neck.

“How are you doing that?” 

The question slipped from his tongue without his consent.

Law smiled with good nature smirk – warm, encouraging. Knowing.

“One day you'll know, but for now...” he trailed, when he looked at the door.

Someone knuckled, but did not entered.

“Doffy, they're here. Waiting in the main hall.”

It sounded like Trebol's voice, slow and grumbled.

He looked at Law, but what he found was something thrilling, scary and full of hate.

Doffy shook with excitement, but he had duties as a head of the Family.

The man took deep breath.

“You can go. And release me. I'm not going anywhere, before I'll explain everything. After all, I owe you” he smirked.

There was honesty dripping from his voice, his whole body, his small, absent smile.

So Doffy let the strings loose, before he came to the door.

“It's in my interest, too. So if you don't believe in my good intentions, believe in my selfishness” Law encourage him. “I'm, after all, very selfish messing with you like that.”

I n few more seconds, Doffy grinned, at least having a reason he could bet on. 


	7. PART THREE - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law revealed the truth to Doffy. Things were going out off hand after that.

4

The conversation was delayed because more urgent matters had popped up – not for Doffy, there was nothing more important than an explanation and the willingness to share them, but Family always came first.

So Doffy had been absent for two days, having no hope to find Law in his room, when he would return. Even if he had left Den-Den Mushi in his quarters and the man answered every time – dozen, if Doffy counted a little embarrassed – making exasperated sounds.

It was unlike him to call and ask about... To tell the truth he did not ask at all, just hung up after hearing Law's voice. Doffy pretended to himself that other members of the Family would know, trying to persuade him or break the bond – whatever it was, it should have not been broken by anyone other than involved parties.

That condition was not something absolute or unavoidable, even if Doffy thought that Law could never admit he enjoyed their meetings, however infrequent they were.

So when Doffy crossed the doorstep of his own room and found Law standing at the window, an uncomfortable knot loosened in his abdomen. The nausea that disturbed him for two days alongside with the dry throat and the feeling that his body was trembling all the time, rushing him to move, to go back, to check on his own eyes.

The man looked outside, frowning and sighing, then covered his face with tattooed hand. Doffy came closer, to see what was so fascinating to eat his attention to this level of concern. A small smile on his lips made Doffy return it, less feral and more private, the one he used at a rare occasion.

On the yard, where machines worked at their full power, someone walked without any sense of danger. Out of the blue this person – Rosi, of course, Rosi, who else – tripped and hit the ground causing dust to hide him in big, light brown clouds.

Doffy sighed.

“He is always like that” he admitted, when Law grimaced at the sight. “Clumsy and foolish.”

He expected a question about details, instead Law hummed, before turning to face Doffy and smirked.

“It's not worse than dead calls at early morning” Law pointed.

Hearing the words, that summed up his action of last two days, Doffy blushed and cleared his throat.

“I've told you, I'll stay and wait. Three times” the man emphasized, then, without a warning, he gave him back sleeping Den-Den Mushi. “One of Kaidou's men called, saying that the preparation started as planned.”

Everything around them froze in a fraction of seconds – time, machines. Doffy's heart. One single beat and then... nothing. In peep in ears, blocking noises, words, breaths.

The whole outside world.

Doffy could not find many events in his life when this happened. It was like his ears failed to catch sounds and interpret them, even when he saw Law's lips moved, like his eyes focused so much that Doffy noticed even a smallest grain of sand under his feet, like his skin became more sensible and could feel ruggedness of a flat surface Doffy leaned on.

Then the world just moved a bit faster, still slower than normal, to the extent like it did not moved at all, but it was a progress.

It alerted Doffy – panic lurked on surface of his mind, waiting for a cue to explode and spread.

They looked each other, searching for a sign of treat or bad will. When Doffy saw there was no immediate danger, he relaxed, taking the phone – sleeping, relaxed, dull to its owner's problems.

Then his head snapped so hard, something cracked in his neck.

The time came.

“Who are you?”

The question was a warning and a plea – for what, Doffy did not know, but Law looked like it proved something, because he nodded, then turned towards the window.

When his spoke, the world stopped making sense again. This time for a lot longer than before.

5

Since their first encounter Doffy had knew it had some special meaning. But never in his dreams could he guessed it was something this ridiculous.

How could they ever have such conversation? Practical jokes were funny only if they were realistic, not same crazy talk about things that were not possible.

Expect-

“I'm for the future” Law stated. “I travels thanks to my Devil Fruit's power.”

His voice was calm, measured, like he expected to not be treated seriously.

When Doffy laughed, he cringed, curling up a little.

After a good few minutes, when the silence fell again between them, Doffy frowned.

“You're serious” he grinned with fake, big smile, that hide all the anxiety that made his stomach flip. “You're Devil Fruit user” Doffy repeated, when something clicked into place.

Law nodded, small smile on his lips.

“I know about Dressrosa – you'll be the king, you will rule it for a long time.” he said, smirking. “Not forever, but enough for the world to notice you and support you with your planes, when needed.”

Doffy frowned, siting in his chair. Thoughtful.

Law continued, moving form the window to the barrel. He picked a book from there, before he gave it to Doffy. The titles said something about Flevance – why was Law interested in the subject of a town rich and happy under the World Government's protection?

“What's this?” he asked, letting it rest on his thighs.

“A gift. It'll be helpful in few years” Law smirked, his eyes gray and absent.

Doffy looked at it once more, before nodding and focusing at the matter in hand.

“You and your brother are former Celestial Dragons.” Law informed, confirming his knowledge that Doffy had suspected since the day one. “You have told me... in rather disturbing circumstances.”

“Very spy could know that” Doffy stressed the word “spy” looking outside the window. Law followed with pained smile.

“I know about... most important things” he admitted. “I know you're suspicious him and you're planning to check on him, when Vergo” the name came like unwanted, ugly split from his mouth “will play undercover agent as Marine recruit. You're preparing. Planning. Predicting” Law trialled off.

By the time he ended, Doffy's breath was quick and shallow.

To be truth it was hard to breath at all, with the room too small and sweaty. He swallowed, caught, but it did not help. His vision become blurry and his hands wet. Doffy could felt like his heart tried to escape from his chest, trapped in ribcage like a wild, scared bird. At any moment his lungs would stop working too and...

“I know you. And I could harm you. But not like that. Not yet at least” the man assured. His voice rose a few volumes from panic.

Only then, when he heard the soothing voice and felt a warm hands on his cheek, Doffy realized that the man had came closer – too close, way too close, too dangerous – trying to settle him down.

How did this happen? Why did Doffy not notice the move? Why his instinct had not warned him? Was he so comfortable in Law's presence that his mind did not recognize the enemy this close?

Coming to himself was a painful process of awarness and panic mixed with a need to run and hide that caused embarrassment, because Doffy knew, what Law would think about him, about the situation, how humiliated it is, the weakness he showed just now.

Trying to take a grasp on the control he had lost, that slipped through his fingers like sand, like cut doll's strings, Doffy brushed off an offer of consolation. The slapping noise that hummed in the room when their hands connected for a few seconds, was like a mirror image of their mutual agreement – shattered into thousand pieces.

It reflected in Law's eyes, when he understand what had happened.

The sadness, disappointment and wariness present in the gray orbits, wide and hopeful just a second ago, were heavy, almost unbearable, so Doffy stand straight, looming on the man and smile – wide, fake, predatory. Insecure for an experienced eye.

The attack was quick, unexpected – or maybe appreciated, because Law did not yelp when the big hand tightened on his neck. He closed his eyes instead, then loosened his hold on Doffy's wrists and dangling like a doll. Puppet ready to its fate.

Doffy swallowed.

Why did he not feel any joy or satisfaction? Why the tickles in his stomach became more and more disturbing? Why nauseate in his mouth could not go away?

His gullet was burning, so was his right hand than connected with Law's skin. He could felt when the man swallowed and how hard it was for him to take even a small breath.

“Why can't I kill you?” Doffy whispered, afraid of the real reason. “Why are you so hard to kill?” he mussed, then pinned Law to the wall and tightened his grip, hoping that the end would be fast, irreversible and final.

Only Law's instincts kicked in then. He started struggling and whining, fighting for his life with wide eyes, open mouth that could not have enough air, the dry, cold finders sunk into Doffy's forearm, the man's nails harming him, but Doffy did not lessened the desperate hold.

A few seconds, just a few seconds. Wait a bit longer. If he would close his eyes, not see who was kicking and making muffled noises.

If only it was not this _hard_ to kill...

Doffy felt the sweat fell through his forehead, temple. Cheek.

Something salty and wet joined the single drop in its way down.

The tear escaped him, when the burning in the corner of his eyes were to much to bear.

Just a few seconds was enough to end one's life.

Everyone's else life.

Doffy unbent his fingers, taking two, three, four steps back.

“Why can't I kill you?!” he shouted. “Why are you so hard to kill. To end your miserable existence?! What trick did you use? Is this your power?” Doffy demanded answers.

He laughed like mad, broken person, when the black figure fell to the ground, fighting for air, coughing and choking, clenching and unclenching his fist in turns.

“You... you...” Law tried to say, but failed at any approach, but a smirk was present on his lips. “You'll not... not... kill me. Not... now... not ever. Accept... that” Law spluttered.

After that statement they fell into silence not knowing what to do next.

6

“I never despised you, because your origins, but because of your actions” Law whispered, making it difficult to miss or ignore, when Doffy stand couple of feet away from him.

His face was serious, the jaw clenched and the fists tighten on his thighs.

“It were your actions that made me hate you, not where or how you were born.”

They did not talked.

Doffy just listened. After the initial break down, he could not explain or admit how his mind became woozy. He did not felt shame or embarrassment, just emptiness – the void that he could not recognize or fill, only accept.

Indifference for his part did not stop Law from his speech. It was short, a prelude to the real one, when Doffy would be ready and willing to hear the rest – the main part, the reviling part that could be a warning, an guide to his better future, where he could avoid the obvious mistakes he had made in his previous existence only Law remembered and witnessed.

He had said what he needed to, then fell into silent. Then stand and walk away, only to return after a couple of minutes with painkillers and a glass of water.

Doffy was lying on his bed, with wet clothes on his uncovered, closed eyes and forehead – he only hear the sound of something small rolled and thumb of something being situated on the wooden barrel that served as his table.

“I'll leave you for now, but I won't disappear soon, not until we talk properly” Law warned.

It was a treat – powerful and serious. A plea and a warning that they were not done yet. Only started their real combat, _their mutual history_.

Their shared destiny.

The doors closed after Law and there was nothing but silence and clung of the metal outside around Doffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going somewhere finally. What do you think? Did you expected it to turn out differently? Or this actually sutis in your opinions? I'm curious, so share some of your thoughts. 
> 
> It the moment I find very hard in every time travel story – the truth about time travel. There is no good way to reveal such information for somebody, especially as paranoid and intelligent as Doffy is, but... I hope it did well, believable. Not ideal, but I suspect there is not good way to say it, tbh.
> 
> They're having this conversation in next chapter with a little twist that will complicate things (not much, but it's time to make some matters clear). So...
> 
> To the next time!


	8. PART THREE - III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is told, but it's not something Doffy could handle at one go. And Law's criptic, having too much fun playing with Doffy.

7

Doffy did not know where Law had gone, but he was not bothered by his absence.

Being alone allowed him to think, and he had a lot to consider, analyze and plane.

First of all – was a time travel possible?

All theories about the matter Doffy read in his life were saying the same thing: no.

The consequences, paradoxes, random changes causing unrepairable disturbances in time and space continuum – all theory, no practical way to go back or forward. Not to mention there were not many treatise had been written about it, yet there was no evidence to proof it wrong either.

So, Doffy thought, looking outside the window to see Law and Rosi siting on the scrap yard, half of the story could have been possible, if he was inclined to buy the story that Trafalgar D. Water Law had came from the future.

If Doffy would accept that, then another problem popped up.

Why? Why here? Why now? Why Doffy was the only one who he had been following? Was this a limit or a conscious decision? A plane or an accident? Multiple accidents did not sound like something random. Or maybe one at the beginning and other in the end? Had all of this already happened therefore Law knew the path Doffy had taken or it was matter of choices that would change events as they would progress?

Did Doffy died or it was other way around? Did he killed someone? Had Law tried to prevent it and mess with Doffy, as he himself had stated a few hours ago?

Or was he trying to help him win?

Whose side Law would declare his loyalty for as things gone bad?

The picture of two figures looking into the morning sea was something that unnerve Doffy for unknown reason. Such a domestic sight, peaceful and nauseating.

Was he an obstacle Law tried to get raid of? Maybe Doffy was not the real target?

Rosi stopped reading the newspaper, then turned around like something had knocked the wind out of him. Had Law said something or Rosi just now noticed his presence?

If only Doffy could see their faces, when Rosi shook his head in denying, looking ahead again like something occurred his mind. Soon after that Law stand up and came back to the factory.

Maybe there was someone else Law tried to approach? To save? Someone who came to Doffy as a long lost brother, only to spy on him? Could both of them work together?

To think of that – how their useless father ever know about a doctor who would treat their mother for free and had not hate them for who they had been in the past?

But Law was coming to _him_ – or was he? How Doffy could know that for sure – the reason for all this nonsense?

Different versions of a mysterious man knowing him better than Doffy did ever know himself. Once he was old enough to be his father, then younger, like an older brother, then even younger than before, almost his age, and in addition, much more clueless.

If it was not a trick, the alternative explanation would be de-aging Devil Fruit. But again – did something like this ever exist?

Doffy saw Law's power once. They were nothing like that or maybe he had played some kind of a show, hiding the true nature of the Devil Fruit abilities?

After eliminating other ideas – such as madness or revenge, which were still possible, especially if Law have something against him, but to verify that, Doffy should first believe in time travels – the only logical conclusion would be the fact that Law had came from the future.

Which left him where he started with a ridiculous explanation and he could never imagining he would accept that with straight face.

But what if?

With a knowledge of the future the number of possibilities would grow to the unimaginable amount of paths he could take from now on.

The danger that Law had been playing him since their first encounter was the first one to verify though.

Doffy could not tell if the man had any interest in making him think Doffy had any control over the upcoming events, but judging from his second reappearance, it was possible that their were enemies in the future. Keeping Doffy deluded would have benefits on their own.

Which left him with a massive headache and no solution at all.

8

When Law entered the room, Doffy sat on his favorite chair with a tilted head and linked fingers. He was thinking while Law took his time and leaned on the wall between two windows.

Smart move.

Doffy could not see his expression – blinded by the rising sun and darkness of his sunglasses. It looked more like interrogation than talk between old friends.

“So you've met my brother” he started.

Law snorted.

“The clumsy, idealistic fool? Yes, I know him now” was the answer that not verified a single option.

“You know him in the future?”

Law only hummed at the question.

“If I'm from the future and just met him, does it mean I know him in the future because I'm the manifestation of the future myself?” Law smirked, playing with various concepts of time traveling and paradoxes and making things more complicated.

Doffy was not found of riddles or questions which were no answers at all.

“You won't make it easier, do you?”

“It would spoil the fun” Law snorted.

“For you” Doffy announced, now more irritated thinks to the headache and an uncooperative interlocutor.

Good nature laugh was something Doffy could hear all the time, if it was not the source of his current annoyance.

“For us, yes. We've got a lot of fun planning it” Law confirmed. “Messing with you and your twisted mind.”

Law would be useful in the future of Donquixote Family. His current future, not his obvious one. The headache became worse with every minute of this conversation.

“If you _both_ planned it, then surely there is something you can tell me to misguide me or turn me on the wrong path” Doffy tried again, but Law snorted again.

“Which make you think there will be only one person? Maybe I work with three? Or four? Ten? Time is not a constant, a stone, where someone can engraving their will.” Law explained, not making things clearer. “And you could not chose worse path than you already did even if you'd try.”

Had he practiced cryptic answers or was it his natural state of mind?

Maybe killing Law now would make things easier for both of them?

“Are you enjoying this?” Doffy hissed.

Law giggled.

“More than you can imagine.”

He said it like it was a practical joke that Doffy was not private to, yet was an integral part of the scheme. One o two straight answer would be helpful, if not appreciated, but Doffy would not beg or plead – he had his pride.

“I know your future.” Law got serious, but the mirth was still there. “I can't tell you what you want to know, but you can try to ask.”

“Would we met?” Doffy asked, leaning it his chair resigned. “In my future?”

There was silence for a few seconds, then-

“We'll met soon. You'll be surprised to see me, I guess. Can't blame you” Law mussed, then he stand at Doffy's side, his steps heavy on the stone floor. The heels of his shoes tapped a couple of times, before the silence fell between them.

“You'll offer me a place in the heart chair” Law smirked at the memory. “Very unique offer in very unique circumstances. Just right before your fall or maybe you planned it since the beginning? Second Corazon was just in the way? Maybe I was your true heart – I was when I killed the first one” Law smirked.

First Corazon? Vergo?

“You killed Vergo?” Dofy growled. “How could you kill him, one of the strongest officer in our Family? He'd wipe the floor with your guts, before you'd land a first blow.”

Doffy became defensive, not a good sign.

“He's dead. In my time. He died, like he lived – exposed and arrogant.”

The words did not rang false, when Law touched the back above Doffy's head just at the periphery of his vision. All of the sudden his heart started beating faster – Law's hand so close, it would be a threat or... a pat on the head.

This warm hand on his hair, saying it would be alright, that Law would take care of things.

“You were such an arrogant child, but in the end you'd made the right decision” Law said with fondness ringing in his voice. “I wish you would do the same this time.”

Doffy listened, not paying much attention. Law was so close. Too close, it distracted him from the main subject.

“How does it work? How do you time travel?”

Law hummed.

“Just do. I think I want to met you when you need me or think about me and really need me and it's working. Don't know how exactly.”

An explanation that had more holes than Doffy's ceiling. How could he need him now of all times? Where was he while villagers tried to crucify them? While they had tied them to the walls and shouts obscene epithets, calling them names, laughed while Doffy had threatened them.

“You're lying” Doffy announced with a frown. “You know more than that. You're manipulating the duration and the direction.”

“Why would I do that? Lie to you. I'm not gaining anything by doing that. Exepct your annoyance.”

“Stop wasting my time!” Doffy impended over him. “I'm not in the mood and you soon will regret it!” he warned, before his fingers twitched.

Law grimaced when he felt the string around his neck.

“Stop testing my patience and answer the question.”

The vein on his forehead was pulsing. Doffy stand behind Law, trying to intimidate him, but the man only smirked with pained expression.

“You can't manipulate time, even my powers can't do that, although I had not tried this theory before.” Law snapped.

“What are they exactly? What can you do?” Doffy asked, watching the black messed hair and a slim figure.

So fragile, so easy to crush, to break. If only his own emotions would not bloke him.

“You'll find out soon. Be more patient, young master” Law mocked. “We'll met in no time. You'll see.”

“Why you still here? Why do you not disappear like before if you cannot control it?”

Law tilted his head, so Doffy saw smile on his face.

“I knew you would notice.” Law smirked. “Give my younger selves best regards, when you met them – all three of them.”

Before Doffy would react, grab him and not let go – preventing his escape was pointless, but there was no harm in trying – he was alone in the room in a blink of the eye.

With questions, so many questions and no answers.

“Damn you!” Doffy snapped with a wide, fake smile on his lips. “Damn you, you bastard.”

9

Eighteen years later Doffy admitted, looking at Law lying on his small, dirty bed, naked and sleeping, maybe he had not been the smartest man on the planet. Maybe there was someone else who would defeat him and put him in his rightful place after all, he mused leaning on fingerless hand.

The future was indeed not carved in stone, but fluent and unpredictable.

END OF THE PART THREE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the cat is out of the bag, leaving Doffy confused and angry – he don't like to be played (who does?) and Law knows more that a few things about his future. Doffy would be even more suspicious about Rosi than before.
> 
> Now the next chapter will be fun to write – Doffy will met kid!Law and... lose it. Completely and unmistakeably lose it.
> 
> Let me know, what your thinking about this conversation. Do you think Law had done that on purpose – told Doffy about Vergo and all other things? It was clear or would Doffy had problems with connecting dots before it's too late? And what about the last part?
> 
> Share your thoughts, I'm really curious. You can do that on my [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com), if you'd like. I'm not very active there, but I'm checking it out regularly.


	9. PART FOUR - I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy finally met kid!Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doffy's 26 y.o. here and Law's 10 y.o. (it's his usual timeline we know form anime and manga universe)

PART FOUR

1

Doffy had started observing Rosi closer.

He looked for any signs betraying his brother's true intentions – being a mute spy sounded like convenient excuse, but had its benefits. And Doffy considered this as a child's play to avoid direct confrontation with him.

Their first meeting had gone as good as anyone would expect – Doffy's angry demands for explanations or Rosi being a stubborn, uncooperative brat – and led them to an impasse. Only nervous scrabbling on paper disturbed silence, then an enigmatic message _I had been hiding_.

“Can't you say it yourself?” Doffy had asked, furious for this sudden turn of events.

Rosi had sook his head.

 _No_.

But the matter had been a mystery.

From whom or where ha had been hiding? Why? Why had he decided to show up again? Why now?

Rosi was not a fool, clumsy and naive perhaps, but not a real fool.

The anxious feeling on the periphery of Doffy's mind began nagging him more with every passing day. Questions without an answers or doubts that were permanent guests in his thoughts, now became more annoying and pressing.

Some odd and unnerving hunches disturbed his planes, giving him prompts to change, to reorganize current trade paths – so something to prevent a disaster hanging in air like there was an enemy close, informing someone more powerful about his progress in preparations to claim Dressrosa.

Only four Officer knew about it.

Except... one person.

Law had confirmed that he was working with another person – implying there had been a small group – that all his appearances were a part of a bigger scheme and that Doffy had made bad decisions in the past that would one day become his present, but for now it was only a speculation.

Ignoring the whole story about time traveling – which Doffy still could not shake off as ridiculous as it was – Law had admitted they were planning to take down the Family by killing Vergo, which he had promised like it had been already done.

By that they would accomplish many things at one go: negate Doffy's plan about putting a spy among Marine, empty a heart seat, which was a perfect way to get Rosi in spot light without voicing Doffy's suspicions, or eliminate a treat in a favor of their own intents.

He would be a mad man with death wish to ignore all the clues.

Beside, there was something wrong the way Rosi behaved.

The constant silence with occasional tries to interrupt the discussion, half-opened mouth and sudden realization. Not to mention about periods of absence lasting for a few hours, until Rosi was showing up on time to have dinner with the rest of the Family.

He took missions, giving Diamante the money, scared new recruits, followed his commands – in another words: a perfect Heart Officer.

But Doffy just could not shake the feeling he had been object of close surveillance since the day Law had met Rosi. His brother became more distant and cautious, when he spoke with Doffy. Twitched at a sudden move or nervous about the certain topics like assassination.

What better evidences to confirm the theory about Law and Rosi's alliance.

2

“The other day” Doffy started, being alone with his little brother, when the rest of the Family was dooing their usual business. “Did you met Law?”

It was blunt, but the direct strike would work best in this case.

Rosi blinked, turning to his brother.

_Who?_

Came the expected question.

“A tall, black-haired man with tattoos on his palm saying DEATH and our jolly roger” Doffy described Law, while the thrill went down his spine.

What was that twisted knot in his guts and acid taste on the back on his throat at a mere mention of the man? Something tugged him from the inside, making the knot tighten. Uncomfortable feeling that was not cause by any injury or a disease.

The answer – for anyone else in normal cases – would be simple.

Love. Fascination. Pining for the second half.

Doffy would never fall in love with Law and miss him, while they were separated for those two years.

Ridiculous.

Rustle of paper caught his attention.

 _No_.

Then another one.

_You're alright?_

Doffy massaged his forehead, feeling that the headache could come at any minute.

“Yeah. I've just thought that maybe you met him” Doffy formulated his answer, like it was an open question. But he knew the truth.

They had met and talk. It was a question, why Rosi had been avoiding the topic. The reason would be only one: a cover.

_Should I know him?_

Came the next message.

 _Yes, you should_ , Doffy thought. _If you know him, it would be easier to hate him_.

“No” he annonced. “I'm just considering doing business with him, that's all.”

Rosi tilted his head, then lit his cigaret, setting his coat on fire again.

Doffy sighed, leaving him to deal with the mess he made in his office after putting out the fire with a bucked of cold water. His limited furniture could not handle another exchange in this month. Seven was enough to Doffy at this moment.

3

Love.

What a ridiculous concept.

Doffy closed the book about Flevance. His big hand made it look like a child's book, but the information there were more disturbing than tales about the monster under the bed or closed inhabitants.

He remembered reading the story about Nolan, the Liar while he had found an old edition. Someone had thrown it away in a dumpster. As a kid he had thought it was a reasonable punishment for lying, but while growing up Doffy had discovered that lies were a matter of perspective and it had not been Nolan that lied but that higher ups could not handle the disappointment of not being more wealthy and powerful.

This one, though, was a different story – the same moral and motives behind the World Government's actions, but different cause.

Doffy tracked gilded letters in word “Flevance”, thinking about a hand that had done the same – it must have, because they were wiped on edges, like the corners of the book. Law must have read it many times for some reason, interested in the events of fallen country full of promised and a poison lying underground for centuries.

Like a good student, Doffy had made his homework and studied it from every angle, even searching the edition, but he only found the censored version missing the sections about the World Government involvements.

In Law's version it was clear, what happened, like nobody edited it to hide an ugly secret. The author was different than in the versions Doffy had found in his voyages.

Just who he was in the future? What the future looked like to ignore the World Government’s threats and publish the true story of their hypocrisy and gold hunger?

Doffy was excited to know more, much, much more than a simple book could cover. But he had no one to ask – left hanging in the speculations and curses.

That damn bastard had known it would not give him peace, that was why he had left it as farewell gift. The only question was why... Why he wanted Doffy to know about it? Law had intended to lecture him about the danger of power hunger or that the World Government would make his point, eliminating any annoying obstacle on its way?

If so, then he would be disappointed during their next meeting.

Doffy was well aware of the machinations of those bastards, yet instead of considering the moral aspects, he had decided to use it against them and call them on their own game. He just needed the right hack to catche the bigger fish.

It was the way of doing business.

4

Rosi had started to notice the suspicious behavior form Doffy, trying to adjust to the new circumstances. As a Corazon he had a certain image to defend, but as leader's brother he should be a good example of brotherly love. Rosi had learned a few tricks while his attendance in the Family soon would be counted in years.

So in exchange Doffy was doing the same on every occasion, on the fly finding plenty of holes in the armor that his little brother currently wore. The cracks showed he was a less of a killer and more of an idealistic fool Law had accused him to be than Doffy suspected since the reunion.

Treating the children with malice but not killing them or leaving the small towns inhabitants in peace were not best proofs testifying about Rosi's cruelty. More so Rosi never take an assassination mission the Family received on daily basis.

“There's an assassination” Doffy had prompted him once.

 _Not my thing_.

The message on a small piece of paper had been saying the same thing like broken record.

“You're Corazon, you should give good example” Doffy had insisted, knowing it was a lost battle.

_Something else?_

Rosi had deflected.

“No, not for the moment. Go, do whatever you need to do.”

Rosi swindled, fought, protected and beaten, but never took a life – no matter the circumstances – a perfect candidate for a hear seat.

And the irony did not escape Doffy.

Vergo was always loyal to the core, putting his life at stage to give his master access to top secret information. Rosi, on the other hand, was doing everything to ruin the Family, because his heart was on the right side of the morality world.

What a cruel, elaborated joke the fate had done to him.

It took some time, but in the end Doffy figured it out – his destiny, a fate that Law had arranged for him, saying well measured words, provoking and guiding him to the path that would be most convenient to them.

Doffy did not like it one bit, pissed off by the fact that he had fell into it, distracted by his own awakened, foreign feelings, on which Law had been playing since their first meeting.

As a master puppeteer and the Heavenly Yaksha he could stand the hatred, get used to it. But betrayal...

Betrayal was a different sort of issue.

Doffy prepared himself to strike the final blow, send Rosi on a suicidal mission, pretending he had hired the killer, when something unexpected happened.

If he was paranoid enough, he would suspect that – no matter the age and familiarity or even without a knowledge of the future – Law was defending Doffy's little brother, by showing on the last possible moment.

He had ruined everything.

Which pissed Doffy off even more, because now he needed to deal with three annoying obstacles, where two of them had become his obsession in the future.

5

Two and a half years later small child came to the Donquixote Family current quarter in abandoned warehouse, being introduced as Trafalgar Law and announced he did not believe in anything therefore the only thing he tried to archive was destroying the world.

For the first time in years Doffy felt scammed. To add the salt to the rough wound it was done by someone he owed a big deal – for false hope and a precious gift.

Someone special to Doffy.

6

A white, spotted hat was not something people usually wore – seeing it for the second time in his life, Doffy thought he was hallucinating.

But Diamante and Trebol were talking like the kid was standing there, waiting for something – his decision as the head of the Family.

Baby and Bufalo know him already, in their child's way making him feel awkward and inadequate. Law seemed unfazed for all the attention.

The brat stood there, in arms reach, looking like a younger version of _him_. But Doffy could not tear his eyes away of the child's face – bruised and covered in dirt and blood.

Now, the book that Law had given him at their last encounter made much more sense.

 _Damn bastard_ , Doffy growled. _He knew. He had anticipated this and prepared the trap I had fell into. Smart bastard. I'll kill him next time he'll show up_.

But the thought that Doffy had him now on the plain view, not hidden like a dirty secret, was an odd sensation. Before he was only for his entertainment, now Doffy needed to share him with others – Law became a part of the Family.

They all were seeing him, but the kid had his eyes on him – sometimes distracted by other members asking their questions and sharing their suspicious – but focused on him every time.

Such delicious hatred burning there, so much different than the calm, measured eyes Doffy had got used to. It was lacking of the smirk – Doffy had missed it, a nasty sting in the heart he himself invited. How good would it be to see Law squirming in it – an ache that could not be cured by medications, only a presence of another person.

Only when Jora started panicking, shushing the kid away, Doffy saw something in this blank eyes – a pain of rejection that was caused by the fact that the world decided to be selfish no matter the cost.

He knew this expression better than most, he was seeing it in the mirror during the first years of this miserable life.

What was more surprising, he felt anger at Jora for making Law upset.

Why could he not stand it was a mystery. Was this sudden protectiveness connected to the so called love Doffy discovered? Did this kid even need this kind of attention? He looked self-reliance and capable of handling a few mean words.

The older version had made Doffy so furious, but in the end he could harm him.

Was this child the same? But between not kill and protectiveness he now became aware of, must be bigger difference.

With fast beating heart and an angry frown he smashed an open hand on the table, explaining that the Amber Lead Syndrome was not contagious, but deadly and incurable. Which was a true irony itself – the kid thought that he would live for three years top, when Doffy had met him in his thirties in less than four years ago.

Time travel stopped being a mad theory.

What a ridiculous situation.

 _Give my younger selves best regards, when you met them – all three of them_.

Then Rosi pulled his usual act towards new recruits, rescuing Doffy from any embarrassing moves that the Family would find uncharacteristic or suspicious.

7

Doffy looked outside on the scrap field, where Law had fell assaulted by Rosi.

It was the seventh day of Law's trial week and Doffy was at edge.

His mind needed answers, so did his body somehow, vibrating with excitement and anxiety, but non of them were possible in the near future.

If Law would made one false move, Doffy should have take proper action, and he was sure by now that the kid was not beyond stupid, careless action.

Law was desperate. That itself turned out a dangerous outcome. Adding Rosi's reluctance to Law's hatred – Doffy expected sooner or later their would fight.

The scenario that should not happen if their were allies.

That meant older Law join forces with Rosi in the future or with someone else, who had enough power to challenge him. Aside of the Emperors and Marine Admirals there were a few people capable of that.

At least now. But in the future?

The kid outside stood up and looked around to notice Rosi sat at the shore, reading newspaper. After a few seconds, he bend to lift something off.

A metal shined in his hands, which picked Doffy's attention.

He was not thinking about doing anything stupid in his messed up head – like killing Corazon right in front of his eyes, was he?

 _Only... was this brat nuts?_ Doffy thought, observing like Law climbed on the hill of scraps, waiting for the right moment to...

Doffy grimaced.

That would cause a serious issue, if Rosi would survive.

8

“You're covering for that brat?” Doffy made sure he had understood everything properly.

 _Yeah. Problem?_ Came the message on a small, white sheet of paper.

“No, not at all.”

Doffy was pleased that he had avoided to sell the kid out.

Rosi was surprised, but did not comment.

They were discussing it after Law joined the Family a few minutes ago. They had even made a show to the brat, so he would not think they played him. Or rather it was Rosi's idea of protectiveness and no-killing policy.

Which only messed things more, because now Doffy suspected they had talked about something that day Law had visited for the last time – about something important – and he was excluded from the circle of people who were privileged to know.

If only this damn bastard would show up again and help Doffy got off of the anger and frustration. Better, giving him answers after he would beat the sit out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tought it would look different, when I'd planned it a few week ago, but we've got this instead. Well, I still think it's good and promising, so I hope you would like it too. 
> 
> How do you think about Doffy's acts? Is he falling in love? Or already is? How he would treat kid!Law? Would he be nice or mean? 
> 
> As always, I'm curious about your answers! : )
> 
> And I'm searching for Beta to this (and others) projects of mine! If you're interested, contact me. 
> 
> Don't forget to visit me on [tumblr](https://musiengtime.tumblr.com) and drop a 'Hi!' or an ask or something else. 
> 
> To the next time!


	10. PART FOUR - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy planned his revenge on Law using an unexpected alley to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doffy's 26-27 y.o., kid!Law's 10-11 y.o. and adult!Law's 24 y.o. (yes, it's one step from rescuring Luffy during Marineford arc).
> 
> One thing though: I'm not writing shota. It's the line that I'm not crossing ever, sorry. This one is only a teasing, like someone would do knowing that a person in embarassed about the subject - maybe older siblings or something with 'bees and butterflies talk' with younger siblings who know better and more details.

9

As limited knowledge as Law had, the kid was a good doctor.

Dressing small wounds with care and patient practiced on Rosi – he needed a lot of it in this case and Doffy liked to stretch it even more, seeing how long it would take for Law to break and threaten someone – was his main task outside of a heavy combat training and interdisciplinary studies.

All of it under Doffy's close supervision.

Letting him wonder around Rosi was a risk Doffy would not take – both because of awkward kind of protectiveness he felt toward the kid and a suspicious nature of their relationship.

Law trained and learned about anatomy, geography, economy and history with childish joy hidden under the pretense of not caring about a gift from Doffy.

“Our latest target had it on his bookshelves, so I thought you would be interested.”

“It's for kids” Law pounded.

“Because you're still kid, dummy!” Baby yelled, hitting him in the head.

“I'm not!” Law protested.

His pink face said something different, but Doffy grinned, knowing his gift would be well appreciated.

Confirmation came, when he searched for Law that evening, only to find him asleep on top of the book.

10

“I'm not planning to create any bond, so people can die, if they want. I don't care” Law stated one evening, when Doffy had returned from a mission – tired and pissed.

Prompted by silence that set in between them, Law voiced his opinion about necessity of business connections and its benefits. Only small part of it was a test examining his knowledge, so Doffy allowed him a free talk.

Main reason to ask about bonds and Law's eagerness to denied any one possible, had been an accident during which Doffy had discovered that even most violent men could sob like babies when someone close to them had been killed.

It had given him a thought.

“One day you'll might be my Corazon” Doffy had noted. “Would it be easier to be close to me?”

Law blinked a couple of times, before he looked at him, tilting his head. Not knowing an answer should be not that disturbing, but for Law – who liked know everything – it was worse than saying something wrong or offend someone.

Or knowing the right answer, but being to shy to voice it out aloud.

Doffy could tell that the kid started to develop a crash toward him – puberty was a curse for everyone, with its wild storm of hormones and uncooperative feelings directed at a wrong person.

Embarrassed to be called out by the object of his unsure and weird affection must be crushing for Law. The whole energy put into creating a hateful persona was going to waste in no time.

After a few second, Law lowered his head – cheeks pink and eyes hidden under oversized white hat – mumbling under his nose-

“Yeah, probably.”

After a moment of awkward silence.

“I need to study” Law informed still unmoving.

“I could help” Doffy teased. “What's that, Law? You don't want me here?”

“N-no. Of course not! I mean... Just...” Law thought for a good excuse. “You're distracting me and I need to learn about...” he stopped, looking at the side.

“About?” Doffy asked, only to see how Law would handle the situation.

It was clear that he had done something different than studying or at least not studying about the subject he claimed.

“About... business trades in... in... North Blue.”

The last words were weak and sounded like defeat.

“You've learned about it already” Doffy prompted, standing up and walking to Law, who started panicking, reorganizing his papers.

He covered something under the pile of notes and maps, but the edge of the book was still visible, while Doffy searched the desk.

“First rule of hiding something awkward, Law” Doffy instructed, grabbing the anatomy book and opened it on the marked page. “Don't let show it that something unnerve you and definitely don't mark the page which is an evidence.”

A chapter of male reproductive organs and notes between next pages about puberty and its effects on the body and mind.

“Can you just... leave?”

Law grabbed the edges of his hat and pulled them down to hide his embarrassment.

“You're searching a solution or you're just curious?” Doffy asked, looming at Law's small, curled figure.

“It's... study. Part of my... studies” came an answer.

“You were learning about human's brain last time. How came it's only male parts? Now, Law, be more convincing, if you're planning to lie” Doffy snickered.

“I was... curious. Just curious. It's not... not interfering in my... studies.”

“If you need some advice, you can always ask” Doffy continued teasing, returning to his own seat in front of the bookshelf.

“As you have your... fun, can I... can I go now?”

Law almost sprinted from study room, followed by Doffy's laugh.

“Look where you're running” yelled Diamante, when he entered the study. “What was that?”

“Grow ups talk” Doffy stated with a grin.

11

Doffy was preparing Law to take over the Heart Seat, so those past few months had been challenging for them – especially for a destructive teenager like Law, who had declared the annihilation of the whole world in one, single breath. Quiet a task for such small, weak and tired shoulders.

But he manage most of Doffy's expectations, giving him a time to consider his next moves with ease.

In exchange Doffy formed his planes for Rosi – and Vergo, for that matter. The existence of both Corazons – one indispensable, other unwanted for more than one reason – would be problematic in the future.

With Vergo on mission in Marine Headquarter, gaining his position step by step, only problem was Rosi and a way to make him disappear without breaking a blood rule preventing inner conflicts between Family members.

Another disturbance in his scheme turned out to be Rosi's interest in Law.

Even if his brother pretended to not know or never met the man, Doffy nabbed him in more than a couple of occasions on observing the kid.

They had called an unterminated truce since the incident, but that did not stopped Law from hating Corazon or planning revenge. His messed up head worked on full gears, figuring out how to make the man suffer.

The hatred was welcome, in comparison to kindness and gentleness Law showed while dressing wounds. Doffy wanted to wipe it, erase it from his personality like a bad habit, but the kid masked it too well for make it inexcusable issue for Corazon.

Like Rosi.

It looked like the persona Lww showed during the Family's meetings and missions was a well-suited mask – no surprise, considering his experiences with the World Government and Marine's machinations – but it unnerved Doffy.

Liking the kid just for his hatred and leery personality was an exiting experience and to know it could be only an act, a distraction from his true, more warm and honest traits, infuriated Doffy.

But he remained silence, watching, noting and considering. There must a crack he could use to make it go away and leave only a mad teenager with destructive goal.

Like Doffy.

12

It had started on one of their usual missions.

Doffy had caught a glimpse of the familiar, white spotted hat, a black coat and a long sword.

It repeated – first sporadic, then more frequent, until it became an expected distraction.

On random islands, while the kid was standing on a plain view or on various occasions, during which they were doing business with different pirate crews.

No pattern, just a glimpse in the corner of his eyes, fast enough to disappear before Doffy would react, chase or acknowledge a burning sensation on his back.

Said it was unnerving could not be enough.

While Law – the kid, the loyal member of the Family – become more and more accustomed to their criminal life, the man he would become in the future, was following them with an unknown purpose.

What was his plane this time? Did he try to create a suitable opportunity for an assassination? Or in the contrary – his goal remained the same: save someone?

Anger was building inside Doffy, waiting to bust and burn the object of those infuriating feelings. The tingling under his skin became more unnerving, pushing him to act, to do something, to be close, closer that before, maybe even intimate. Judging by the way his mind focused on the memory of Law's hands, lips or legs it was clear to Doffy, what it wanted from their next encounter.

Contrary to his mind, which plotted the revenge for the last humiliation and how to reduce the feeling of superiority he showed towards Doffy.

Headaches became his constant companion since morning troubles that should end with puberty to the evenings migraines caused by the other members and the uncooperative handlers they worked with.

Only safe place was kid's room, where he studied every afternoon after usual training and visits in the infirmary. His calming, sweet-bitter aura that mollified his nose and mind not resembled the one the older version oozed.

Sometimes Doffy sensed him, before any visual sign. Another time he only saw a tips of the sword and a track of the sweet, stirring aura. It beamed like a neon in the dark place, luring Doffy on every occasion, then disappearing out of sight again. A play. An unnerving play Law would pay for one day, when they could met.

If only Doffy could catch the man, he would make a good use of that chance.

13

A year passed.

Family's routes were all over North Blue, entering Grand Line trades with ease, satisfying Kaidou and his messengers enough to let them do their own business in peace.

Frequent, short visits and phone calls were not escaping others attention, but they did nothing to show them open hostility, so everything continued as it should have. On day it would be his turn to call the shots, but for now, Doffy must do as Kaidou said.

Like a good subordinated he supposed to be.

“Our next shipment should arrive to its destination in three days” Doffy announced to one of Kaidou's men responsible for accounting and proper contacts with the Family.

“We'll be ready to receive it in time” came the answer, before the line went silent.

“Bastard” Doffy cursed, putting the receiver on its proper place.

Working as Emperor's errands boys started as a necessary step toward their goal, but ended as a degrading position in hierarchy. Now creating fake persona – _Joker –_ looked like a good idea to separate his business from Kaidou's deals.

A knock at the door echoed in the room, disrupting the moment of peace.

Doffy blinked.

“Come in” he allowed the visitor to pass the threshold without pointing out that it was his private study.

Law looked at him after closing the door, unsure of something. He sat at the chair beside the desk, keeping his eyes low.

“At the beginning you told me there was be the Devil Fruit that would cure me” he started. “Does it exist? Do you know what it is or...” he broke in the middle.

“Now, Law. Do I ever lied to you?” Doffy asked, his irritation showing on the surface.

The kid shook his head.

“No. I've just thought you would know...”

Was Law always this annoying or it just happened on occasions, when he felt awkward?

“It's getting worse” Law confessed, looking at the messy desk on his left, focusing on the far corner, were Doffy put all his papers and wanted posters. “My illness.”

“How bad?”

“I've noticed white spots on my back this morning. And fever sometimes broke at night too” Law specified. “I'm exhausted after trainings, more than usual, and my wounds stopped healing like they had before. It takes more time and more medicaments.”

His voice was shaking, when he listed all the symptoms.

Doffy considered his options.

Making Law believe there was a cure to his disease paid off well in past year, but telling him enigmatic stories would not work in the long run.

On the other hand explaining him about the source of that knowledge would be an impossible task. Unless he show him evidence.

A mad, wide grin bloomed on his face, sending thrills through Law's body.

“Say, Law, would you like to track someone who would know, where you can find the Devil Fruit? It's your only option, but if you're interested, I'll help you catch that man.”

14

“He's trailing us” Law stated, looking at the pink flamingo ship emerging on the horizon. “He's in the second alley from us.”

Accurate direction made every plan successful and who would known Law better than his younger self? Besides, only him could sensed Law for some reason in close distance, not always, but this time it was possible.

In the last two weeks they worked on the route that would lure the man from the shadows he were so fond of. To the kid his existence meant another chance, to Doffy a final opportunity to get all the answers.

So their develop a plan that would give them shot for success.

Foundation was simple: let him believe they returned to the ship after another mission.

Doffy tried it before with a little success, but this time his ally thought about distraction.

“Something on your mind, young master?” Senior Pink asked, trailing after them and kicking his opponents.

“You look absent” Gladius stated, pointing and shooting at the sniper hidden in the window on the second floor.

“Are you planning something, idiot?” Baby accused the kid, but when he send her an angry look, she stepped behind Bufalo, hiding from Law's bad mood.

While they were in the warehouse making business and then eliminating the uncooperative pirates, Doffy's shadow clone located the man. The kid did not know about it, but he had a good idea.

It should have been done using haki, but for some reason older version of Law was untraceable – maybe it was an aftermath of the time travel or just his ability to doge it. If he did not have a presence in this time, the Kenbunshouku Haki would not work.

But it would not explain the sweet smell he sometimes felt coming from the place he caught a glimpses of older Law.

Could be a trick from the future? If so then why Law could not resist his Haoshoku Haki? Knowing the way to defend himself and not use it, while paraded with a knowledge what would happen in Doffy's life.

Another reason to trap him and make sure to take every single answer.

Or so Doffy mussed, watching younger version of Law readied his pistol.

What an epic duel – battling with himself took another, literal meaning.

15

“Don't move and hold up your hands” the kid informed Law standing frozen in the alley, trapped between an armed teenager and Doffy, facing him on the other entrance.

His panic was so adorable and expected.

“We've got a few question to ask, if you didn't mind, fufufu” Doffy laughed.

“Doflamingo” Law threatened, but he got no power over this.

“Now, now, let not prolong inevitable. If you could explain the kid, how to find Ope Ope no Mi, fufufu.”

Grim expression did not suit him, but on the other hand Doffy felt the chills down his spine – he caught Law after an annoying chase.

“Like hell I do!” Law screamed, reading himself for an attack, when he shot echoed in the alley and his body gave in.

Doffy caught him before he fell on his knees.

“The bullet is made from seastone, so you can't use your powers to escape.”

The man must feel it by now, because his arms and legs became limp but not heavy. Law was too skinny and light – in unhealthy way.

“It weakened him for long enough. Let's take him to the ship” the kid gave instructions with ease.

Doffy laughed with mad smile on his face, seeing smaller figure ready to return.

“Shall we go?” Doffy mocked him, flipping Law over his shoulder. “We've got things to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, did you expected that? Doffy is a gambler introducing them - what with time paradoxes and all? Would time broke or nothing would happen? What's your theories? What will happen next with this timeline? I'm curious, so share everything, even most crazy ideas! It's interesting to read them and verify my own theories! 
> 
> Visit me on my [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com). 
> 
> To the next time!


	11. PART FOUR - III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many secrets came out into day light causing troubles.

16

Doffy put Law on the solid ground – as much as a wooden construction swimming over the Grand Line could be called solid – before immobilized him with invisible stings.

It prevented Law from collapsing or being violent – caged animals were acting homicidal in a desperate attempt to get their freedom back. In normal circumstances the man would behave calm and indifferent, but if the situation shifted – he was a captive after all – then this pattern could change.

Being wary never failed Doffy, this time was no different.

The kid shackled Law using seastone chains connected to the metal hook which was fixed on the floor, before he commanded the man to turn around, so the kid could help him strip.

Dressing his wound was a priority, but Law's comfort did not place high on the list of things they should have cared about.

All three of them sat in the free cargo bay – any avoidable place to keep prisoner on the sailing flamingo ship without much preparations – listening to the humming waves. Planks around them creaked while instruments clang onto metallic surface.

Doffy watched as the kid brushed sweat from his forehead, while he was sewing the entry wound.

Exhaustion showed on his cheeks and quickened breath, but he kept going as any good doctor would do in his place. Doffy saw that Law looked furtively at the small figure, pretending he did not care.

No matter the age he never was a good liar.

At the end he had stopped lying and entertained himself by hiding the truth under a multiple of layers called facts and indirect statements. The older version had produced an art that impressed even Doffy – master puppeteer who controlled one of the most powerful Devil Fruits among the Paramacia types.

When the kid bandaged Law's side with his usual care, Doffy waited until the man ragged out with kid's help, then started the conversation.

Even if Law's naked torso looked tempting, awakening the wrong parts of Doffy's body. The verbal duel sharpened his mind, but the general look of the man's body – without the clothes hiding his muscles and tattoos – send familiar sensation through his spine.

Doffy's sunglasses shined in the dim light. They were surrounded by darkness which hid less intense expressions making it look more like a play of light than a true feelings. His eyes were hungry and expectant – the time for answers came.

“Law here has a few questions for you.”

The man looked at Doffy with anger and hate.

What a sweet combination.

Doffy licked his lips, unnerving him even more, so Law broke the eye contact and focused on the kid.

“I'm not telling you” he announced, leaning over the wooden wall.

His breath was quicker and pain visible on his face, while he tried not to favor his left side.

“Now, you'll let the kid die just to be stubborn?” Doffy teased, his expression lacking the usual humor.

He was on edge and every sentences, which did not included the information Doffy sought, pushed him further on the cliff. Only one step separated Doffy from the violent, he knew time would make him regret.

Law fell into silence, pursed his lips.

The kid sat vis-a-vis Law, watching the older version of himself with a neutral expression. While he frowned at the mysterious behavior and words, he remained silent, when the two adults battled with sights.

The kid observed and analyzed, so he could make a judge and find a solution to the problem that trapped him since the moment.

Doffy had come to conclusion that Law's mind was a strange and fascinating place – playing with it for as long as he could, Doffy discovered how much changed inside of the kid, while he had grown up to be a fine, cryptic man traveling through time.

Knowing the end was close and could not do anything to prevent it, even if the kid studied harder than the work most of Family's members have ever done, must be crushing. Seeing that in the arm length sat the man, who had information to heal and give him a little more time to achieve his goal...

Maybe leaving them alone could be a better idea than forcing answers from Law?

He got pissed soon after he realized that this version was not as cooperative as the old man.

Less playful too.

The vein on Doffy's forehead pulsed in sync with fast beating heart. His fingers itched to use the strings and made Law to more eager to join hands with them.

“Are you not afraid?” Law asked.

“About what?” Doffy mused, knowing what was on the man's mind.

“This” Law smiled, looking at the kid as a curiosity. “If he knew, what would you do? You think he'll stay with you?”

Doffy frowned, considering his options with a wide, dangerous smile on his face. Law flinched, so did the kid, even if from different reason. They were both afraid of the pain Doffy could inflict – on such a matter his imagination was unlimited.

This conversation was not going according to his planes though. If it continue, the kid would ask questions, or worse, tried to seek answers on his own.

Doffy knew that something did not worked as he expected, but for Law to be so unnerving. It was like they had gone back to the way his eight years old self had been with the second version that had visited him after the death of his useless father – full of hate and desire to kill Doffy.

So he was not the one that had been working with someone else to destroy the Family. Not yet at least, or they were still planning their moves, before the final strike would come.

If this one was eager to tell the truth to his younger version, it could turn out to be a troublesome news. In fact, if Law tried it and be successful, the kid would be useless and a threat to Doffy.

On the other hand Law – whatever had happened between them – stopped being loyal to him, but the kid was still developing a crush towards Doffy. His feelings would not be that easy to manipulate and shift them to Law's liking.

“Would you not?” Doffy asked.

The kid frowned, looking between them but could not guess, what was the current subject of the conversation, aside of the fact that this somehow became a fight over him.

“No” Law answered, cruel smile on his face. “I'll do worse.”

17

Doffy napped after the dinner, hoping to sort his thoughts.

Since he had Law in his hands, things should be easier to him. After all tortures and mind games were Doffy's specialty – words that could make his prey doubt himself or praises that could reverse any authority they had gained among others. He know how to use the tricks changing people's way of seeing the world.

But Law refused to listen, to see, to talk or even to eat or drink.

In that case Doffy had no choice but to use the kid as a bite, counting on the fact that Law would try and persuade him to join forces.

And believe kid's loyalty lay on the winning side.

The man was smarter than him or maybe knew himself better than Doffy had thought, because for those three days Law had not done anything suspicious or careless.

The kid went, dressed his wound with fresh bandages, then left without exchange any word.

On fourth day his patient had been rewarded.

18

“ _Cora-san_?”

A voice full of confusion and open hope woke Doffy up.

It was the middle of the night, but even the smallest sound would not escape the spying Den-den Mushi.

The kid had suggested that the man would not say anything, but if it was him – irony, such a sweet irony – then he would open up to someone else, who was not connected to them.

Rosi was an obvious choice, but the risk was too high.

Doffy had thought about it for a while, but still doubted that they would be so foolish to show any signs of cooperation.

Time pressed him tough.

Officers started asking, the kid became more upset and Rosi...

Rosi had fallen into silence. Or its equivalence in his case.

Even his clumsiness looked less random and more forced, if that was even possible. More often than not Doffy caught him, passing the cargo bay with a careful indifference, but his searching eyes betrayed Rosi's interest.

Feeling it was time to act, Doffy left a little spy in one of the boxes, while they were loaded the new shipment for Kaidou – the final installment for his secret laboratory.

For a moment Doffy thought that their were talking using Rosi's notepad, but then unexpected happened.

“ _What you're doing here_ _?_ ”

Thrills wandered through Doffy's spine.

This voice could belonged only to Rosi – so mature and deep. Last time Doffy had been hearing it, the sound had been childish and high, half muffled by the sleeve and snots.

“ _You should_ _n't_ _be using your powers!_ ” Law protested, then growled. “ _It's dangerous!_ ”

“ _How old are you now?_ ” Rosi asked, unfazed by the tremors vibrating in Law's voice.

There was silence for a moment.

“ _How do you know_ _me_ _?_ ” Law sounded surprised and scared.

Rosi did not answer. Something clicked, then hissed.

“ _Don't you..._ ”

Doffy almost imagined the flames eating the black feathers of his brother's coat.

“ _We're o_ _n_ _the_ _ship_ _!_ _S_ _top causing a fire, damn it!_ ” Law shouted.

After few minutes of chaos, clang of shackles, shouts – which somehow did not woke up the crew and members of the Family – Rosi sat at the chest with a creak, on the same chest, where Den-den Mushi had been hidden, then sighed.

“ _Why'd you came here, Law?_ ”

There was startled sound as an answer.

“ _How do you know so much?_ ” Law asked after a couple of deeper breath to calm himself.

“ _Does it matter?_ ”

“ _Did_ _Doflamingo tell you?_ ”

Doffy could sense an easy familiarity from Law's part, but Rosi had still a rough edges. He did not trust this man, like he was a stranger with a face that Rosi recognized, but to no know well enough.

But some warm feelings started blooming there. His brother's voice was not sharp or rough as it was at the beginning. It looked like he tried to distance himself, the sigh of the man that had wanted to protect him and save his life from his miserable fate, somehow broke through a cold heart of second Corazon.

“ _How old are you now?_ ” Rosi asked again with more force. “ _From when are you coming?_ ”

“ _What?_ ”

Did Rosi believed in the story about the murder and time travel? How could he? Or maybe older version of Law convinced him somehow? Or maybe it was the kid, a living proof that this crazy theory could be possible?

Or maybe Rosi knew for a while? They had been working together in the future, so maybe Law recruited him in the past to fasten the whole process of dethroning Doffy?

“ _You were much older, when you had_ _given_ _me_ _a warning_ _–_ _an advice to be careful with_ _my brother_ ” Rosi explained.

Doffy stopped for a moment.

“ _Older? What do you mean? Would I do it for how long?!_ ” Law sounded surprised and angry. “ _I thought I've only needed to stop him and it's be over. I don't want to have my live connected to this man._ ”

“ _I don't know, kid._ _You let my brother know_ _though_ _._ _You're always with him. Coming to him. And saying things._ _Too many._ ” Rosi reprimanded.

Had Rosi knew about the random appearances? Was Law seeking for him, so he did not approach Doffy even once? But then, why did this version did not know that?

What's the pattern?

Every conclusion Doffy was coming to shattered with new information. If this tendency continued, then his planes and the future would be threaten.

The time was essential in this process and only thing lacking for the moment.

“ _I could never tell him anything! He's a murderer, he..._ ”

“ _One day he'll kill me. On Minions Island. When I'd try to cure you._ ”

Law extracted a weak sound, resembling a helpless cry.

Doffy's heart stopped for a few moments, before in started beating faster – form excitement or fear, he could not tell. But both was possible. And terrifying.

The knowledge that he would have cuts to pull the trigger, to rob his brother from his precious life and the kid of his new mentor and crash. A corpse – cold and lifeless – lying at his feet, being a proof of the consequences that met everyone who would betray the Family. Even the blood did not play any significant role.

On the other hand Rosi was his brother – what would happen to force him to kill? Or was he forced? Could he prevent it, as Law hoped? Would Doffy be content with the possibility of the changing history?

 _What's your goal here, Law. What you're trying to make?_ Doffy mused, listening to the conversation that surpassed his imagination.

“ _You... know?_ _Then h_ _ow could you be so calm?!_ _Why you're still with him?!_ _I'm not lying! I... heard that. What he said... That... He's trying to use us, then kill you!_ ”

“ _Cora-san, you can make_ _so much_ _good, if you're alive. Escape the Family, go to Sengoku-ya, stop Doffy, before he concquer Dressrosa –_ _do all of that proberly, as Marine officer_ _. It's what you said to me. If think you thought it would work,_ _to convince me to run from my duties_ _._ ”

Doffy's fake, dangerous smile grew wide.

Improvement.

_Keep going, Law. Keep going. Dig his grave, it soon became so deep. Full of blood, blood of your precious Cora-san. Kill him, by telling me all his secrets. Dig in more, Law. Dig more, fufufufufu!_

The mad joy overtake him for a moment, when Doffy thought about the facts, that he just heard. The proof. Now, he only needed the right moment to use it and destroy the traitor.

His little brother dying in the arms of his beloved mentee.

“ _You hadn't believed me,_ _didn't you_ _Cora-san!_ ”

“ _Stop wasting your breath! I'm not backing from this! You know, who I am! I can't quite, just because some stranger told me that my brother would kill me!_ ”

This time Rosi could not hold his words. He exploded, startling Law. And Doffy. He did not thought that his brother had a temperament.

This played in his favor. If Doffy could provoke him to the fight...

Such a lovely conversation they were making.

“ _You're naïve, if you think that your kinship protect you. This man is mad!_ ”

“ _Yet you tried to save him._ ”

That caught Doffy's attention.

“ _I... what?_ ” Law's breath became heavier. “ _Don't be ridiculous!_ ”

“ _You've changed, kid._ _Or you will in the future._ _You'd got stronger and kinder than I know you now._ _You even defended this monster my brother became._ ”

_My, my, Rosi. How much can you hate me and still look into my face with a feelings like that? Is it torture for you, little brother? To see as this ugly, scare big brother had become a monster in the world of bigger monster to survive?_

Furry built inside Doffy, waiting for an eruption.

There was no way he could let the matter go now, knowing what were Rosi's honest opinion about him. If he had thought he met a monster, Doffy would prove him how much he had been worng.

“ _Cora-san..._ ” Law begged.

“ _I'm Marine officer, I can't leave my post until my superior give_ _me_ _an order. I'm sorry, kid._ ”

The bang echoed through the Den-den Mushi, startling Doffy and two interlocutors.

Silence fell on both sides.

“What's the meaning of this?!” the kid shouted. “What's going on?!”

Doffy looked at him, then massaged his forehead, when he got a grasp what just happened.

Disaster after disaster.

Not only the kid had found out something that he could not understand yet – even Doffy would believed it, until he had seen the youngest version – but also two conspirators now knew that Doffy was listening to their scheming.

“Calm down, Law” he warned.

The kid looked angry, confused and startled by the revelations.

Something was off in his expression though. It looked almost like betrayal.

That was interesting, because it was not directed at Doffy at all.

“Do you not know that eavesdropping is a bad habit?”

He stayed silent, but his body showed his true feelings – rising chest, hands clenched into fists, offensive stance. The kid was ready to attack, or to be more accurate, to charge with a fury and hurt typical for harmed animals that could not see any different way to escape from the trap they had fallen into.

“Tell me what's going on!” the kid demanded, holding his tears at bay.

“Doffy?” Treboul asked from the corridor. “Did something happen?”

The kid bit his lower lips, before he turned around and ran away.

Doffy rested his back on the chair, sighing.

What a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started like this: Sehri (a reader from FF.net) got curious about kid Law figuring out about the older Law being his future self (thank you for inspiration! :*). My mind caught the wind and this chapter had been born. Well, I'd got different planes for this one, but shifted them to see what would happend, if kid!Law would be aware and, well, Doffy know about Rosi's future. 
> 
> A truly strange thing are coming! 
> 
> I hope this chapter won't be too confusing for you. It's a little settle up for the next chapter, where serious Canon Divegence would have place. 
> 
> If you don't understand something or think I tripped somewhere with something, let me know. I like disscussing things about on-going story (complete is less fun, but still fun!). 
> 
> Oh, I can update slower those days, because I'd apply for a job and have a chance for the probation, which means less time for fics... but I've try to update them at least once a week (I've got three on-going projects, so the attention would be divided), but we'll see. 
> 
> Do forget to visit me on my [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com%22).
> 
> To the next time. 
> 
> PS. Still searching for Beta Reader!


	12. PART FOUR - IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy made his move.

19

After the kid stormed out, Doffy disconnected Den-den Mushi.

It was useless now anyway.

The phone clicked, then the snail fell into sleep.

Trebol entered the cabin with a questioning expression.

“What's the matter, Doooffyyy? Does the kid do something again?”

Snogs from his nose swung, while Trebol moved, distracting Doffy from his thoughts.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure, Doooffyyyy?” Trebol came close to see what had he missed, but Doffy's look was neutral.

“Yes. Everything's going according to my plan.”

20

Family's breakfast in following morning was tensed.

Usual talks became quiet affair at the table. Nobody enjoyed their meal, sensing the shift in the mood between Doffy and Corazon.

Rosi did not looked at him or react at Baby's attempt to prank him again.

The usual rut was disturbed and most of the Family's Members knew something was amiss. They could not point it, but the awkwardness and nervousness hung in the air clued them that something had happened last night.

Trebol was shooting nasty looks towards the kid, blaming him for Doffy's current mood.

In return, for the first time since he had come to them, the kid tried to behave like nothing disturbed him. Even the growling stomach, while the food lied on the plate in front of him, but he glanced at Rosi and Doffy every few seconds with anger and hurt – in equal parts for both of them.

Lunch and dinner processed in the same manner, although someone of them started to chatting and when Doffy did not call them out, they continued felling into old habits of exchanging the news and gossips.

In next two days Doffy did not visit Law, letting the man assumed the worst having good reasons.

So did Rosi and the kid.

The only people who went to see him were Buffalo and Baby responsible for feeding him and helping with Law's wounds. They reported to Doffy that the man did not say much, was ungrateful, scared them and cursed, even tried to fight, but being shackled with seastone chains prevented him to do much harm.

Doffy considered sending there one of the executive officers, but by doing so Law could be damaged, and as Doffy's prisoner he could be harmed only by him. Besides, there was no guarantee that Law would not sat something to anger them and cause more problems. And Doffy would needed to explain it further, why he cared so much about stranger that was a possible threat to the Family.

The temptation to go there and see that the man was still real and present, snarky and ready to verbal duel, to touch him, take his yellow blouse and blue spotted trousers and do things to him that were inadequate to the situation they were in.

This last thought became more frequent in his mind with every thought circled around their mutual fate. Doffy mind sent him a steamy picture of Law – naked, with tanned skin embellished with inked symbols of his hands and arms.

Just by the thought of it Doffy could felt like teenager with too much hormones and too little brain cells to know the difference between desire and logical decisions. They both blended when Law came on the picture. His presence in a narrow space awoken the part of Doffy that should not be awakened by this traitorous bastard.

He sold the Family to the man that should be loyal to them, but had chosen Marine as his final answer. Now he met his destiny – no matter what Law thought about it.

If only Doffy heart would agreed with his mind and did not falter every time the image of sadness, hurt or disappointment on Law's face surfaced. If only it did not make him want to comfort this bastard, stop doing what he had been doing for twenty years now. Those big grey eyes looking at him and pleading, even if the mouth being pursed and uncooperative.

If only those mouth would serve them both a better solution.

Doffy massaged his forehead trying to stop thinking about Law's body and concentrate at the matter in hand.

He started feeling like a mad man.

To his luck everything broke at fifth day, when the kid paid Doffy an expected visit with a surprising news to tell.

And a new turn in their relationship.

21

The knock echoed in the small space of the captain's cabin.

“Come in.”

The kid opened the door with a creak and lowered eyes. Even smaller than usual in comparison of Doffy standing at the bookshelf aside of the entrance.

He searched something about Grand Line's climate and geographical location of a town they would make business in next few weeks. It was a minor disturbance in his route but helped sorting his thoughts. Distracting him from the image of a naked man with tattoos and sharp tongue that was use to do more than baseless accusations.

The fact that the man was shackled in the cargo bay – defenseless and provocative – did not helped.

Doffy never was found of rape or forcing his partners to have sex with him. Even if his powers were handful in any other areas of life, this one ranked as an forbidden land. He was not breaking the rule for Law, even if the behavior of the older version of his border with flirt and seduction at one point.

But that was only one, a handsome exception that seemed to be found of Doffy more than their current hateful prisoner or the angry kid that tried snicking on him to achieve whatever the goal he had set in mind. Or had been forced to do it.

Doffy let the kid stood in front of him not saying a word. He had suspicious what was the reason behind this visit, but he wanted for the kid to break the news.

The silence lasted for few moments, then-

“I've...” the kid stopped, taking deeper breath and rising his eyes for a second. “I've betrayed you.”

Then lowered his eyes on the floor again in shame or in fear. Both were possible and welcomed. This would meant that the kid had realized his mistake and tried to correct it, even if it could be too late.

Doffy did not smiled, just took the confession in and let the silence work in his advantage.

To be honest, he had suspected that the kid knew more than he had shared. His strange reaction at the revelation of Rosi's true identity made much more sense, if it was the case.

It did not mean that Doffy was not furious or hurt. The second one came a lot more unexpected than the idea of being angry at the kid. He tried to survive and blaming someone for their primary instinct or more – for the courage to reach that chance – did not sound right or fair.

But this confession clued Doffy about one more thing.

That older Law had showed up at some point and corrupted his younger self. What was his goal? What had he tried to achieve by messing with the kid? Why had he helped him and why Doffy did not see it, even if they had been on the same ship for last week.

How had he done that?

The kid had allied with Law at some point, but was it before or after the older version had done him a favor? Why did he alternate the past? Or had he done that or just fastened the process? How long had he traveled through time?

So that was the reason why the kid knew where the man was at the moment, where to find him next and stop him. Someone must told him about Devil Fruit – older version of Law, Doffy was sure of it – and its ability to heal him.

But why this bastard had not done it himself?

Would that disturb time-space continuum this much by treating dying kid? If it so, then the near death experience was a case to turn the younger Law on their side.

Or had he done that?

The thrill wandered through his whole body.

There was one way to found out and if it was true, then it left Doffy with a complete new possibility.

“Is that so?” he broke the silence.

The kid startled at the sudden sound.

He expected a punishment – after all he broke the Blood Rule – but Doffy had other plans for him, other role to play in this spectacle.

The kid nodded.

“Look at me” Doffy commanded.

He need to see the expression, complete helplessness and an utter shock at the upcoming proposition.

The kid hesitated, but rose his eyes, still hiding them under the edge of the hat.

In any other circumstances Doffy would not dare to show this kind of intimacy or curiosity. It was something he understand and adore, yet even if for a short moment, he needed to see.

Even at this age, Law liked to play with shadows, letting the darkness tell its own story, confuse his opponent and let him believe that what he saw was the whole truth, not suspecting that it was only a product of one's imagination.

So Doffy grabbed the hat and took it off of the kid's head.

The response was delayed, a small hands rose to held it in place, then frozen in the middle of a defensive move, realizing what had happened.

Doffy grinned with a fake, wide smile that had dangerous edges in both corners.

An unpleasant expression on his face made the kid step back a few feet, only to met the wooden wall. With his spine upright and limbs shaking the kid looked Doffy straight in the eyes. Such an odd mixture of adoration and fear, hopefulness and helplessness.

And not even one white mark on his cheeks or arms.

The kid was not ready to die before but now, when an unexpected thing had happened, he did not beg or plead for his life, just waited with shame and fright.

At least Doffy thought that his expression was a mixture of those two – and so much more smaller – feelings.

“When had this bastard healed you?”

The question seemed to be the only one that the kid was prepared to answer.

“Two days ago, when he had showed up in front of me and said that he was working with you the whole time. In the future.”

22

Doffy entered the cargo bay with a suspicious and a feeling that this version was as clueless as he had been until the conversation that lasted for less than half an hour, but had given him a weapon against the conspiracy that wanted to destroy the Family.

The event that Doffy had planned himself, if the kid's words were true. Or rather this bastard's words were true.

Law tensed, sitting straighter and rising his head in a silent challenge.

_Oho, yes, you're the perfect version for this – so proud and predictable. When had you become so normal, Law. So boring and easy to manipulate. I'm almost disappointed in you._

Doffy sat at the chest in front of Law, placing the Den-den Mushi at his right side. The scraps of the food stuck to its left side.

The man looked at it for a moment, tensing even more, but said nothing. Only tightening his jaw, preventing himself from reacting. Fruitless effort. Doffy knew him well now, seeing the weak points presented on the plain sight.

_Yes, show me your anger. The hate that makes you so weak. Show me, show me all your weakness, Law. Show me yourself more._

They battled for a few minutes without words.

Law looked nervous at the snail, but it refused to do anything but snoring.

_Yes, Law, yes. Try to guess, what I've prepare for you. And fear it. Your scared face's so worth the effort. Wander and fear, and never tried to trick me again, you bastard. This lesson will teach you, why you never should stand against me._

“Belebele, belebele” the Den-den Mushi awoke with a usual sound of a connection waiting to pick it up. “Belebele, belebele.”

By now Law must recognized the owner of the snail at the other end. His eyes had gone wide and sharp. He inhaled the air with quick frequency and tightened his hands in desperate cry for support.

Doffy smiled.

_That's more like it._

Then licked his lips, when Law curled himself up, defending the remaining sanity.

 _Show it to me! Show it and maybe I let you live long enough to regret it_.

“Belebele, belebele” snail's constant calling filled the bay with unwavering confidence. “Belebele, belebele.”

_Show it, Law! SHOW IT!_

When Doffy stretched his hand to pick the phone, Law jerked, then froze.

“Don't” he whispered. “Don't” he repeated in defeat.

Doffy grinned.

Soon after that the snail fell asleep.

The call unanswered, but the message had been received.

Whatever Law thought Doff was planning, it sure was connected to the death of Rosi and Vergo had been involved into it.

If he answered the phone the information would be send and the executive officers would know the truth. Everything Law tried to prevent would go for nothing.

It was good that Law did not know it was only a monthly report.

23

“What do you want?” Law asked, when Doffy came in the next morning. “Say what you want and we have get it over with.”

Was it that easy to break him? Just one display of power?

_Too easy. What you're hiding, Law._

The kid that Doffy knew and the man he had met years ago, they both were broken but strong. One full of a protective hate around him forming an impenetrable armor, the other playing mind games to hide the truth about himself and his true feelings. But none of them even show this kind of an unnerving indifference and a weak mind.

Why this version was so weak? Did he pretend or Doffy broke him for real?

“We're in harbor. Buffalo and Baby are coming to take you to our quarter.”

An unspoken threat hung in the air.

_Do not try anything or else you'll regret it._

“Is this your plan? To torture me?” Law's smile wasunpleasant and sarcastic. “You need information, but don't know how to get them?”

Now he was trying to play tough. What an interesting change.

“Fufufufu, why would I do that. Everything you know, I know too. Maybe even more than you think.” Doffy admitted, which surprised Law to the point when he looked at him with adisbelieve. “Do you even know where I'm coming from?”

Law flinched.

No, he did not know or suspect. What a worthless source of information.

“Why would I torture you then?”

“You're sick bastard. How could I know?”

Doffy need to admit, this one was brave. Stupid but brave.

“Better watch your tongue.”

The corners of Law's lips curled.

“Fuck you.”

Breaking him would give Doffy so much pleasure. But it could kill the point.

“Corazon had been send on the mission. With the kid.” Doffy announced, just before Buffalo and Baby came to receive the prisoner.

“Young master?” Baby asked.

“We're to early, dasuya?”

“No, take him to the locked room in the basement” Doffy commanded. “If he tried anything, don't show mercy.”

“Of course, dasuya.”

“Young master needs me!” Babydaydreamed again, while Doffy passed them in the entrance.

“Wait, you bastard! What do you mean...”

“Don't talk to our master like that!” Baby shouted, hitting Law in the head. Then yelping, while the man send her a nasty look.

“Scary” she said with tears in her eyes.

“Play nice, kids.”

“Oi, Doflamingo! Come back here, you bas...”

The cried of pain was a pleasant sound for his ears this early in the morning.

24

In next two days he visited Law at strange hours, most of the times waking the man up from shallow sleep and asking questions.

About his powers. His relationship with Rosi. His journeys through time. Its rules. His obsession about Doffy. And his current age.

Every time Law chewed his lower lip and did not answer.

Until the day, when he found out something that broke him.

25

The snail awoke up a few minutes ago, but Doffy did not pick it up.

Instead he started walking to the basement to share the news with Law. Even he was not sure the result, but seeing when the realization sunk in, would be worth the effort Doffy put in to prepare the stage for his favorite troublesome maker.

The man was chained to the wall with long shackles that let him walk free around the room, but nothing more. He could not even come closer to the door than a few feet. It prevented his escape and intensified the feeling of utter defeat.

At the sound of the snail Law rose his head with surprise.

Doffy entered the room and sitting on the bed, while Law turned from the window that allowed him to see the sky through a small, rectangle hole with bars.

He tensed, looking at the Den-den Mushi.

Picking the phone was one of the few things that Doffy enjoyed doing since the moment he had captivated the man.

“Yes?” he prompted.

Noises on the other end did not distracted him, but it disturbed the message and Doffy wanted it to be as clear as possible.

Law lowered his arms along his sides, forming hands into tight fist.

He would attack at any moment.

And Law knew what was coming or at least have an inkling. The wetness in the corner of his eyes showed that he suspected and tried to prepare himself, but could not do that with any success.

“He's dead” the kid announced.

Law stopped breathing.

_Yes, yes, you did it. You yourself killed him. How do you feel, Law? How's it to know that the one how pulled the trigger had been you, not me? Show me your hatred. Show it to me! Let me see and taste the fury and hurt. You're such an easy, delicate prey to broke. Let me break you one more time. Let me make you mine._

“You did great, kid” Doffy praised, then ended the call.

It was the moment when Law snapped with tears and fury.

How good and delicious. How refreshing.

How... predictable.

He let Law land a few blows, before he grabbed both of his wrists – the one that bruised him and the one that clung on his jacket.

“What did you expected, Law? That I let him live? After his betrayal? After your scheme with him? How could you be this naïve?” Doffy mused with a wide smile.

The suffering in Law's eyes left him with a sour taste on his tongue. An unexpected feeling sitting in his insides, twisting them and bond in tight knot. Unpleasant and bothersome.

Doffy listened to the quiet sobs, trying to feel joy and satisfaction.

None of them came to his disappointment and surprise. This should have been the moment of his triumph, but did not even resemble it in one bit.

“Now, Law, you tell me everything and maybe I spare you. Because the next one on my list is you, but I'm far from killing you. I've got a lot more interesting plans for you.”

The whimpers did not stop until Law wore himself out of energy and willingness to fight. Doffy hug him, preventing the possible attempt to trap him with the seastone chains with invisible strings.

It was so good to have him this close. At Doffy's mercy and within reach. Now was the time that he would take whatever he could before he would let him go.

26

Twenty two years later, when Doffy looked at the pained expression of the man that in the end gained his goal and had broken all the walls in Doffy's mind, and listened to the quiet sobs, he regretted only one thing.

That the time always find a way to fix itself no matter how much somebody tried to prevented the fateful event. How time was cruel and protective about people it had given the second chance and robbed them from it once again.

Law fell asleep in his arms, trying to curl up, feeling at ease in protective hug of the man that was the cause of his suffering.

How kind and strict at the same time the fate was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter. Over 3k words. Uff that's something. 
> 
> I know I should've polish it a bit more before posting it, but I'm afraid that if I wait I'll change the end or twist it so that Rosi would live and Doffy only tricked Law. And that's not the point. I'm generaly not the fan of killing characters, but it's canon and... I feel bad, really bad. Sorry. I'm Rosi's fan and I want him to be happy with Law (he'll be in other of my fics that I'm planning to write soon), but not in this one. It's all about Doffy and Law. 
> 
> And I'm sorry for delay. I know you're waiting so I tried my best and that's one of the reasons I'm posting this kind of rough (in technical aspects) version of the chapter. I'll fix it later(like any other chapters when I finish it or when I'd find a Beta). Sorry for all the mistakes. If you're interested in helping me, feel free to say something. I'm open to suggestion. Or if you don't understand something or have any doubts, let me know. It's always god to know, what you should've fix in next round. 
> 
> Don't forget to share your thoughts. I'm curious what you're thinking about all of this. And be sure it's not what it's looking like. It was not an execution of anything. I like Law too much to do that to him. I hope. 
> 
> Visit me on my 


	13. PART FOUR - V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy's trying to asses his situation and making a deal with Law.

27

Doffy watched outside world where it had been snowing for a few hours, leaving it under the thick layer of a beautiful, white coat.

Falling snowflakes resembled tears Doffy was lacking. Maybe that was the reason why he sat in his room surrounded by a dim light given by a single candle placed on heavy barrel and tried to feel something. Anything outside of the indifference that even for Doffy came off as inadequate emotion in the face of terrible lost he had experienced only a few days ago.

Nagging obligation to morn his brother made him upset and anxious, but it was better than it had been almost twenty years ago, when Doffy had found himself alone around people who had become his new – better and more loyal – family.

Doffy should be glad that this man – this _traitor_ without any scruple to watch as own brother would have been sentenced to Impel Down – was dead, therefore the danger of being caught and stood trial was averted, but a small part of him still remembered breathtaking laughs, cries and smiles.

The images started showing in front of his eyes, while the rest of the Family were discussing the news at dinner table. Keeping this a secret from them was unfair as much as admitting that his own blood almost send down doom on all of them, people who trusted their lives in Rosi's hands, hands that Doffy had brought and nominated as Second Corazon – one of the most trusted and strong people among them.

Later Trebol had came to him, taking most of remained free space with his snuggles and concern and asked for more instructions with regard to Kaidou's shipment schedule and the lost cargo they could not replaced until three weeks, when another of they small business partners would fulfill his obligations towards them.

Then Trebol stayed a little longer, standing there and watching, observing and taking notes, analyzing and searching for something under the layers of lies and half-truth that Doffy had been building from the moment his family left Mary Geoise. It lasted, until they felt, it was uncomfortable to both of them to share this single moment any longer.

His brother was dead – a body lying somewhere on a small, strange island, buried under a heavy dusted cocoon without proper grave, cold and lifeless – and only thing Doffy could think about was the smile on the man's face. Not grief or anger, just simple acceptance and a sad reflection, that he could play it better.

They moved to a new facility by now with their prisoner locked in the cargo bay on flamingo ship. Since the crushing news a week ago Law had stopped reacting to anything. Even children responsible for taking care of him started finding excuses to not visit him, while he seemed more dangerous and mad than before.

It was necessity, because, for unknown reasons, the World Government knew about their last transaction with Kaidou's men.

They heavy and expensive cargo had ended damaged, almost sunk with their ship. It would cost them a lot – it already did, but they still could give Kaidou compensation that would help with repairing damages.

Doffy prepared himself for a long and unpleasant conversation with the man. But finding a good explanation and not make a fool of himself was not an easy task, if he did not know, what had gone wrong in the first place.

How Marine had known about their old place too – secured and guarded by the Executive Officers? It looked like inside work, but Vergo confirmed, what the kid said through the phone: second Corazon was dead. Passing the news took him almost three days though, during which a lot had happened on both sides.

First Marine discovered one of their rendezvous points – the same one that older version of Law shared through the kid and assured him that they would find Ope Ope no Mi there. In consequence now Family was short of two members instead of one: a potential Executive Officer and a – now _former_ – second Corazon.

Doffy's reflection shined in the glass, when the wind made candle light flicker.

Neither he was smiling or crying. Or grimacing from anger. Lack of emotions surpassed far deeper than he ever expected, seemed the way his mind was trying to deal with the current situation and troubles that he encounter.

He accepted Rosi's fate the moment he had discovered the truth. Or maybe even before that, when he became the head of Donquixote Family. Rosi's path until now had been his own choice, one that could inevitably lead him to his death or to the victory over evil monster as he stated in the conversation with Law.

They both knew that – either one of them would be caught and sentenced to live the rest of his live in Impel Down or would be accused and executed for treason.

As his blood brother Rosi was dead for last twenty years, like their useless father. The shell that had returned and tried to sell him to Marine, was just a traitor who happened to share a familiar face. No one else.

But the kid... The kid was a different story as it seemed in perspective of losing him.

What made matters worse Law was nowhere to be found. That was concerning, not because of possible implications, but worst case scenario. Imagining the kid's death was upsetting Doffy more than recent passing of his brother.

His loyal follower that could be tortured or rooting in a cell and Doffy had no idea, where to start searching to get him back. Why would he care though? What was so special about him that made the kid different from others Doffy promised to protect?

“When I'd got to the scene, they already were fighting. I'd waited to see how all would play out” Verga had said. “From my point of view the kid had not been panicking, but was very scared, cleary lacking in training and skills for the position. I don't think he'd acted, otherwise he was a very convincing actor who can fake anxiety attack after his first deadly shot.”

There were people on this world than could doing it without thinking. Others – majority of world's population – could have never imagined there would be a need of using weapons to defend themselves from merciless enemies.

As it had been shown Law was not as hateful and gone insane as Doffy thought.

Vergo confirmed that the kid did not killed Rosinante, which meant that he did not follow the direct order, which in turn meant that there would be consequences, _when_ he would be back with them. Even if he did not informed Executive Officers about his decision yet and Rosi's fate had been sealed, Doffy was aware that they already had guessed, why he put so much attention into the kid.

The biggest mystery was the version of Law that was locked under the deck and waited for neither positive of negative decision that would place him as enemy or ally of the Family. Which one would play out better now? This man did not know anything useful, but was the for e reason, otherwise the older version would somehow freed him already, if he was capable of healing the kid under Doffy's nose without alarming anyone.

What to do with an annoying obstacle, which had been returning time and again to him like a fly that felt a fire and would not resist.

As far as Doffy remembered most important details from Vergo's raport, the kid's first attempt had been interrupted by drunk pirates from nearest harbor. They had showed up out of nowhere, claiming to be the kid's bodyguards. Rosi had tried to stop them from harassing him, but ended up shot and bled to death.

As enigmatic as it was, it gave Doffy too much information that could have a serious consequences on the kid. Unpleasant ones.

“He remembered trying to save Corazon being whole in blood. If I recall correctly, your brother, young master, had been trying to push him away from the direct gunshot, but the bullet scratched his left arm quite serious.”

Something in this stoic tone made Doffy think about their first mission together. Both young and naive, trying to prove to themselves that they could take down the shop owner who harassed Donquixote brothers on regular basis until it was clear that they would never fight back in exchange of rooted bread and strong booze that date had expired long time ago.

Vergo had not extracted much more from the young doctor before he passed due to the exhaustion and trauma, reassuring Doffy that the kid had not been harmed during the struggle. According to the report that the only survived pirate had given, his nakamas were shot by the kid, but Rosi interrupted too late to make any difference. One of the remained offenders had pulled out a weapon and shot him in the chest, just above the heart.

In the middle of post-event chaos, the kid disappeared from Vergo's sight when Marine showed up to inspect the ruckus, alarmed by anonymous source. Like he had been dropped off the face of the Earth and nobody could not tell if he was still alive.

But Doffy knew he was. Someone took him and had hope to bargain.

Someone who should stopped showing up and scuttled his plans.

_My name's Trafalgar D. Water Law, at your service._

There were other possibilities, but Doffy had a strong impression that Law could not let his younger self be harmed by anyone. It was his ticket to the happy future he was trying to create with a poor and obvious scheme.

 _Let me tell you this one, Law_ , Doffy thought, looking at the single snowflake that dropped on the window, then melted into single tear. _If we ever met again, I'm going to kill you for all the troubles you'd cause in those few weeks_.

28

His lonely doctor with tattoos and a handsome, smirking face had had an incredible power to make himself an obstacle that Doffy noticed – or more important – focused on and tried to analyze not as an enemy or an exploitable puppet to manipulate, but as a real opponent.

Before Doffy noticed thought, he had started competing with him over the heart of twisted child that experienced the cruel side of the World Government and their way to resolve problems at hand.

He still remembering their second meeting. Doffy had ate the fruit, because no one could make him regret this decision. It had been no one's business, what he had done with his body, neither was a stranger shouting about killing his own family and being the demon himself to an eight years old boy.

The man's angry face excited Doffy even then, but sending chills to the part of his body that should not be wakened by mere expression, started been issue years later with even greater force. Yet those gray eyes, that wanting nothing more than to make him suffer, belonged to the most attractive subordinated Doffy would be dreaming of.

Or someone else. Someone beyond that thin label. Someone worth an effort. Someone more than life...

…if he could find him and repair damages his decision had been made on the kid's psyche.

He commanded the Family to search for him, activation all of their informatory around the whole region.

But Doffy knew it was fruitless effort. None of their contacts heard or met a person who resembled the kid, let alone tattooed man that captivated him.

Not anything was lost yet.

There existed a small chance for success, if the only person capable of doing this could be more cooperative and willing to see reasons beyond his hatred and delusions.

Doffy stood in front of the cargo bay with mixed feelings.

This Law was a real nightmare, but if anyone would know something, it would be him.

On the other hand this guy could not hate him more, if he wanted. Their last encounter probably did not help the matter either. Doffy's options were limited to one possibility.

 _This bastard must know it. He knew I'd go to him and ask, so he arranged the kidnapping and forced me to take actions I most certainly will regret_ , Doffy guessed.

Those were measures he would set to trap his prey and make realize how helpless and dependable it was.

_To use that against me. My own game. You'll pay for this, Law. You'll pay._

Doffy gritted his teeth and sighed.

Time passed, but he was still relictant to enter the cargo. They would bargain and he would let the man free, only to trust that this would make things as this bastard wanted. Action and reason. Trick and reward.

_Bastard. You'll pay sooner that you're thinking._

Doubting his willingness to sacrifices so much for one ungrateful brat, Doffy opened the door and took a step in, looking around the room to identify any threat, but Law sat in the shadow, hiding his face. Only his long legs were visible in the dim light. Planks cracked and the waves hitting the levee, calming Doffy's fury.

“You've came. I'm honored.” came from the dark and impenetrable side of cargo – perfect den for demons and broken people, hiding from their agressors. “What do you want this time?” Law asked as opening, but his voice was neutral, lacking any emotions or interest.

Doffy watched the sad sight reconsidering his choice.

Maybe searching the kid on his own would be a better idea? But what if that was the case and older Law did not consider a possibility that they would act as allies and help each other? Maybe that would came as an unpleasant surprise?

_Or it's his idea since the beginning. Maybe this old bastard wanted me to have someone on the arms length to seek for false information, then strike once more. This time using another dirty trick. If it wasn't me that your aiming, I'd be truly impressed, Law. You've gone beyond my expectations, but this?_

Doffy grimace at the look of Law.

_What a sad shadow of you, Law. Why did you allow him to come here? What you're planning? It this my punishment for trying to catch you? Did you thought I'd not try even once?_

“Did you come here to gloat over your victory? Or torture me by your present, you sick bastard?”

Claws not as sharp as they were a few days ago, but still present.

Law leaned forward, blinking at the sudden burst of light that attacked wide open pupils. He looked worse than Doffy expected: pale skin, hollow cheeks and bags under his eyes. Not to mention the slim figure that become thinner that rack Law's shoulders now resembled.

Doffy frowned at the image of a miserable man, once great enemy had been reduced by time puny man that was to the only his option.

“Still as rude, I see.”

“Tell me what you want, so I could decline and go back to sleep” Law seemed to be calmer than ever, broken and not mad as children told Doffy yesterday, when he asked them about the state of Law's mind.

“I could make you eat” Doffy informed him like it was not important, only off-hand remark, but Law sat straighter.

_That's more like it. Now we can talk._

The knowledge that his threat reached him, made Doffy felt more secure. He did not even know that his attitude changed so much that even stranger – if the could be consider a stranger now – could sense it.

“Tell me, Law, had your attempts at ruining me changed anything? Does your little scheme make things to your liking in the future?”

_Can you really change the past like you want? Or you're just playing around?_

Law shifted, trying to hid his expression.

“What if they did? Are you afraid?”

Still not getting the answer he wanted, Doffy signed.

“You useless” he announced, sitting on the barrel near Law. “I'm looking for the older you who would know better and act more like an adult” he stated, then took a key to seastone chains in his breast pocket.

It was a risky move, but how could he make this man see him as earnestness as only possibility in their current situation without any believable evidence?

Law's eyes went wide. Shocked he gaped at Doffy.

“What's your plan? What do you want?”

Doffy offered a key at arme length.

“Information.”

“Too simple” Law commented, looking at the key and touching his left wrist.

It was red and scratched and boney. So easy to crush.

“Tell me how it's working, then I let you free” Doffy promised.

He had no intention to tell him the real reason. Let Law assume whatever he wanted – it could be more wrong than what Doffy was trying to achieve here.

Law scrutinized the key and avioidng direct eye contact.

After a minute he sighed.

“Nothing changed” Law announced with bitter smile. “You always won. No matter what I've tried.”

“And how many times did you tired?”

Law's head shot up.

“What?” then he grimaced, realizing that Doff must knew about him as much as Rosi.

Something tightened in his guts at the thought of his brother. They never would met again, but this man had a chance to redo Doffy's efforts. Warn the wrong person or prepare the trap.

Doffy licked his lips, excited about the possibility that they future alliance started in this tinny room.

“How about making a deal?” he started, catching Law's attention. “I'll give you what you want and you give me something in return?”

A suspicious look was expected and rewarded by a wide, fake smile. Law cringed in his place, protecting himself with his boney arms.

“What can you give me? You?”

“I tell you about our future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me this long to write it, but I think I've lost inspiration for a moment, because I'd tried to finish the other project with Marco/Shanks (only one chapter had left, so it was reasonable at the time). But that chapter had fought me a lot. 2k word in almost a week. Yeah, problematic. 
> 
> I hope this chapter cleared the situation form the previous one a little bit. If not, let me know. 
> 
> But I'm back and had a little peace of fic for you. I hope you're not too dissapointed that you didn't read about kid!Law, but the mystery about Rosis's death had been solved, right? Now, we need to face consequences. And thosr are quite heavy. 
> 
> After this chapter there would be 2 more in this part (it's still growing), but the next part has only 2 chapter (technically), so i hope it stay that way. Then part six around 3-4 and last part seven around 3-4 too (it's completely post-canon head-canon version based of what I've already cooked here). 
> 
> If you've got a question or doubt or just want to tell me your opinion, I'd be very happy to know about it. Thank you! 
> 
> To the next time (this time a little laster I hope)!


	14. PART FOUR - VI

29

Doffy guided Law into the facility with seastone cuff on his wrists.

“Why should I have them? I'm your guest” the man had asked with suspicious present in his tone.

“They're probably the only thing that keeps you here. You can put them off, but there's high chance you'd disappear the next moment” Doffy had explained. “We both don't want that to happen, don't we?”

Law had eyed shackles one last time, like he had considered a sudden retreat, but after a moment sighed and let the chain fell with a jingle.

The key rested in his right hand ready to be used.

“You aren't lying” he had mused, looking at the wall above Doffy's shoulder instead of shining sunglasses that hid a pleased expression.

Doffy had won a small battle, but there was still a lot to do and even more to discuss until they would come closer to figure out the current impass they were in.

At the first floor they passed Lao G.

He was returning from his morning training, watching Law with a guarded expression, but said nothing about their little trip, just nodded Doffy and walked away.

In a room on the second floor Gladius, while cleaning his weapons, spared them only a quick glance, before finding them less interesting than his pistols.

Kids were nowhere to be found, busy with Diamante and Senior Pink, who had gone on a business trip. Their contacts could save the Family's good name in underground world, and repear shatterted trust that Kaidou would not ignore for any longer. Trading with him on good terms and repaying for the lost cargo was now a priority – everyone tried to help, no matter the age.

Jora must taken Delinger on a walk or was feeding him in the makeshift kitchen installed by Pica, because it was a quiet morning, without baby's cries and complains voiced with too high tone.

Doffy saw that Pica had gone training, too, falling into comfortable rutine, before he could travel around to find information about any suspicious activity in the area. The Family thought that there was a pirate crew responsible for kidnapping the kid, so they'd agreed to search in that directions, leaving Doffy to deal with their guest.

He was also not concerned about Trebol, glad that he was alone to talk with Law, even if an insight into the double game they were playing would be benefitial to the Family.

His Executive Officer would come around when needed or if the man wanted to share thoughts with Doffy, giving him advices about the future. Doffy's best shot was that his second in command went to docs to make a deal with fishermen, so nobody would suspect the Family had claimed an abandoned factory in industrial area as their temporal base.

“It's an old factory near the Grand Line” Law stated, looking outside of the window. “We're close to Calm Belt.”

When they had arrived, it had been the middle of the night, but now, in daylight, memories must returned to Law.

They stopped in front of a small entery to the balcony. It leaded to the big yard behind the building, where kids trained their martial arts with Lao G or the Family unloaded their cargo, before sending it to the destined customer.

Silence surrounded them like comfortable blanket, before an inenvitable strom would hit.

Looking at the blue sky was calming. Law relaxed, even if he wasn't aware of it, and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air.

He had been locked in the basment for two weeks. The whole two weeks during which Doffy had recognized the real threat and found a temporal solution that ended up as another disaster. Any possible mishaps involving Law was leading him nowhere, no matter how much advantage Doffy worked to have.

Also it must be a bit shocking to Law's system to be displayed on so many impulses at once after quiet surrounding the basement. Even usual noises from the harbor faded, leaving him alone without a filter for unwanted toughts, baring his soul and making the mind working on things that resembled living nightmaries that memories from his life.

Disoriantation could work in Doffy's favor, giving him imformation and necessery hints, so he watched for a moment, before making his move.

“Brought memories, fufufu?” Doffy asked, watching like Law's expression changed from relaxed to tensed and disoriented in a blink of the eye, but with hints of curiousity that wasn't present there before.

Doffy could not pinpoint the moment, but something in a last few days made Law less hostile and more cooperative, like the main sources of enormous hate that had been pushing him toward dissapeared, leaving empty space in Law's mind and heart.

The shift opened the new possibilities for sharing experiences.

“Cora-san tripped here” he pointed a place at the top of the stairs “and fell onto the ground, breaking his arm. You needed to cancel whatever business you'd planned” Law explained, looking at the spot near the last step.

Doffy watched him with an interest, waiting for a break, the moment, when the man would recognize what he'd just done.

But Law looked at him with a small, guarded smile in the corner of his mouth, which was a new experience for both of them. It seemed like he cared and wasn't mad at Doffy who ruined his whole adolescent life.

Did Law even realized that he shared his precious memories with him, his biggest enemy or had he done it on purpose, trying to put any worries down?

There were conflicting feelings in two grey orbs that tried and failed to cut any unnecessery emotions, before Law realized the meaning behind his action. He turned to stare at the ground with surprise and confusion, avoiding any direct eyecontact with Doffy.

Law did not hate him as much as he wanted and that made him more confused, scared even, if the sudden fear present in the air was any clue.

Doffy was surprised, too.

Only a week ago they would have been shouting at each other and spitting the worst imperatives. Law was blaming him for Rosi's death, demanding something that he wouldn't never get – revenge. Doffy, on the other hand, was stressed by the whole affair with Kaidou, waiting for the direct strike, counting days, hours, until he had got enough to propose that would save his skin and give the Family another chance.

Now, though, now Law looked lost and strange. Did something happen? Is it another game? Or he lost it after second time reliving the same crushing event?

Then Law looked at him with knitted eyebrows and clenched fists.

“Why did you send us there?” he asked, concentrating his attention on the man.

Doffy frowned.

_He wasn't talking about Rosi's last mission, right? Why would he?_

“Why did you make me do it?” Law's voice started shaking, even if he tired to prevent it. “Why did you send me to kill Cora-san?”

Rough cry filled the space between them, leaving no room for missunderstandings.

_What's happening here?_

30

“What do you remember?” Doffy asked, when they sat in his room after mutual agreement that there was something wrong with the situation.

Law blinked, then looked at him with clear confusion.

“Everything?”

“Humor me.”

And if this wasn't sounding like a good joke on Doffy, by reversing they roles, then it must be just a coincidece.

 _Things like fate don't exists simply to make my life harder_ , Doffy mussed.

There was command in his voice, but also a anxiety.

Law shouldn't have known about this. According to his previous bursts about Rosi's death, it was a part of a painful memory, where Doffy killed his brotherby his own hand. Why did Law asked about what only the kid had lived just a few days ago, like it was an old memory, analized from different angles, but still fresh and upsetting.

From unknown reason, Law blushed and muttered something, but the swallowed and started talking.

“You send us on a mission...” he thrilled, like something wasn't right with this sentence. Frowning, he continuted. His voice trembled on edges, ready to crack. “You send me to... to...” he grabbed his head.

Doffy watched him more confused.

Why did his remember this? How was that possible? Why now of all times?

“You told me to kill him!”

There. An old, familiar anger, hot and resentful. Doffy could feel the hate from every syllable that Law's tongue formed.

“But... you did it?” Law asked, not sure, if he was right and from strange reason seeking confirmation from him. Was he becoming a megalomaniac who'd bragining this in they conversations in the future? “I've heard the shot! I was in this box and... you said you'd use him... me... What you've done?”

Doffy tensed, when Law clenched the key. He'd want to escape, even if at the moment, Law forget about the possibility. Better not reminding him.

“You... I can't even remember... His smiling face was... cold!” Law cried, trembling and grittin his teeth. “It's your fault! Undo it! Now!”

“I didn't do nothing” Doffy explained after restricting Law with his strings.

The man could be an emotinal mess, if he didn't catch himself in time, which was the case here, because hot, unforgiving hate was burning in his eyes, the comfortable feelings faded into nothingness.

Whatever had got into him a few minutes ago, now was gone, replaced by an old enemy Doffy had learned to fight and win over.

“Can't believe you! You've done something, Doflamingo! His... his face. I can't... I can't even... Cora-san's smile... You bastard!”

Law's breath became quick and shallow.

“I need to...” he grabbed the key to shackles, but Doffy throw it away, before Law could unlock the chains. “Give it... back!”

The more he became himself, the man from the future full of hate and desire for revenge, the more Law was looking like he was losing control over his body. The strenght he'd got by now, even with a constant exposure to sea stone, didn't make him this bad.

Doffy wasn't sure why, but he knew that this was an answer to the whole mistery of the time travel, therefore he couldn't let Law dissapear now. It was too important.

“No.”

His voice was cold and unmoving, even when Law fell onto the ground, trying to catch his breath and failing. If things went even more wrong, then the man would soon dissappeard and never come back.

Law's lungs worked too fast and his heart must be even worse. His face pale and his lims were shaking. Doffy couldn't pretend that he enjoyed the state the man was in, but shouldn't allow his own emotion get in the way. Now was the moment, when they discover the truth – one way or another.

“You... bas... tard... you... this... I should... idiot!”

“It's too important to let you escape, Law. It's an answer” Doffy explained. “Calm down.”

“Fuck... you!”

Doffy use his strings around his arms to tighten, when the man reached for the key, even if it was outside of his vision. Curled body on the floor convulsed and shook like leave, painful noises came from bitted lips.

Trying to compose himself to give an impression of being still a threat, Law crumbled to the door, where the key landed. Doffy managed to stop him by forcing him down. Not a great way to kick a defeated man, but if it only answer to his problems, then he must take every avoilable measures to accomplish the main goal.

“Calm down!”

Veins on Doffy's forehead showed up. That couldn't do. He needed to force Law to accept whatever had been making him to denied the truth – or a version of truth that now existing in Law's memories.

“Fuck... with...”

“The kid had a mission to assasin a traitor, but he hadn't do it. He just failed and was kidnapped by fools that hadn't known what they've got themselves into. If I'll find them, I'll deal with them accordingly.” Doffy explained, crushing Law's head into the floor.

The moan of pain filled the room, but Doffy only tightened his grip.

“I've told the kid that, if he kill Corazon, then he'd get hios position in next few years.”

The man shifted, trying to fight him. His muscles must be burning or hurting him in any other way, because instead of a powerful struggle, Doffy received a weak and fruitless fumble with his too strong hand.

For a moment he tought that pressing a little more would end Law's life. The man wasn't in a postion to defend himself or create a situation that would give him an advantage over Doffy, so the only thing that left was to hear must be said.

“It's your idea, actually. The kid told me that the other you healted him and said that the only way to get your revenge was to eliminate Corazon.”

Law stilled.

“You're lying! You're a basterd, I don't believe you!”

“Too bad you didn't warned yourself that there was yet another Corazon who could be a target, fufufu!” Doffy enjoyed the tension which overwhelmed Law's body, before the man realized what he implied.

“Vergo!” he spitted the name, like it was even worse enemy than Doffy himself. “I'll kill that bastard!”

“You're not a threat to him, Law. You only harm yourslef, if you'll try. Accept it, Law, you're weak and hopeless, but if you want to survive, you can be part of the Family again, you just need to...”

“I will not make you immortal, you sick bastard!”

 _Well, that definitely was unexpected_ , Doffy tought, when Law yelped and started struggling again. _But quiet interesting. Sadly, we don't have time for exploring this ridiculous idea, now._

“Now, Law, why'd not help to find yourself and make it easier to everyone.”

Law's breath became normal after a few minutes of struggle and Doffy's words. At the end he sat on the floor with closed eyes and tears on skinned cheeks, free from invinsible strongs and Doffy's weight on his back.

“What's this?” Law asked, when the silence disturbed the peace. “What just happened?”

“Your memories changed” Doffy informed. “Not sure how, though.”

“It wasn't your doing” Law stated as if it was something unthinkable and shocking.

Maybe for him it was.

“No, I'd think about more subtle manipulation.”

Now, when worse was behind, Law looked tired and older than before. He slouch and hid his face into hands, protecting the remaining dignity – or an illusion of what was left of it.

“You did. Will do. But how...? Why can't I...? I didn't... Why is now better? And.. He didn't even liked me, but I remember his smile and... he cried over me and my seekness, when doctors send us away. They shouted an Cora-san shouted back and...”

_Yes, my naive, little brother didn't expected from the world to be cruel towards a sick child. Being traitor and Marine officer probably didn't make him realize the simple fact that people enjoy being cruel. Out of fear or pleasure. Whatever suit them._

“Your history changed” Doffy mussed. “My best guess is that you'd influenced your present.”

It was almost amusing how peaceful and racional their exchange was – like the event form few minutes didn't occurred at all and they'd stayed friends again.

The rollercoster with Law started to get on Doffy's nerves, wrecking him and making him older and less determined – just a fool, who's seeking for something that shape even he didn't recognize.

_Why can't you be this peaceful a little longer, Law? Why you're causing troubles to me all the time. Can we be like this?_

Law frowned, but didn't protest.

“I... hate you and... I'm missing you. I remember that... X-Drake's family kidnapped me and... but that doesn't make sense. Because... I travled with Cora-san for almost six months. We visited hospitals and... why nothing matches?”

Doffy was listening with an open curiosity now.

Law shared too many details with him without any worry that Doffy would use them to manipulate him. Even if there wasn't making sense to him now, the older version would be confused about the fact that he knew, which would give Doffy an adventage in their small compatition he had been seeking for a long time.

“I can't help it, Doffy” Law sighed, then froze.

They both did.

Law's guarded expression showed that beyong being shocked and terrified, he felt embarassed and angry at himself. Hw didn't have control over this, but such an easy familiarity between them shouldn't be allowed in his books.

Doffy grinned, having a remark on the tip of this skillful tongue. Instead, he just licked his lips and let the moment last a little longer than necessery.

“I need to got back” Law announced, standing, but didn't move to lift the key.

Should Doffy let him escape, since he still didn't know when or how they would met again? He get enough information – shared voluntary or not, but parting with Law was a task that Doffy found troubling now.

Even this rebellious version seemed to be interesting against all odds.

“You're losing your memories, when the kid relive his life” Doffy guessed. “That means you don't know where he is, but you know what we talked about before I've send you with my brother. You're dangerous, Law. I can't let you go just like that.”

The man's eyes widened, when he realized what Doffy meant by that. He stepped back, searching for key on the right.

“You know about your older self and his plans. I can't let you go, Law.”

_I can't let you win like that. Using my weakness, using me to win over me. That's not how things' working, Law._

The chains jingle, when Law threw himself forward to reach the key, but Doffy was faster, grabbing his hair and wrenched them. The man gasped from sudden pain.

“You need to stay. Stay, until I can figured out, what you've planned in the future to make it impossible. You can't defeat me or play me whatever you like. You've done it enough, don't you think? After all, I'm a monster and horrible person, am I not?”

“You can't... what? I... defeated you? My... my plan worked then.”

The corners of his eyes rose into smirk and hope, giving him strenght to more struggle. Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel would make a dying man to live a little longer.

As an answer Doffy changed his grip and got closer to Law's face, holding his jaw in a clenched hand.

“You did. In the past or in our mutual future, as you called it.”

_Why am I telling him this? Why can't I resist to brag the victory, shove it into his through and enjoy the show of choking man. What an insufferable bastard._

“But it ends now, Law. You stay here and be a good kid, before I lose my patient.”

“You're... afraid, Doflamingo?” the man grinned with an ugly, self-satisfied smile. “That you'll lose your empire? You shouldn't try to use me to achieve your goal. I never make you what you want!”

“You will, even if it kills you, you bastard!”

Doffy got angry and terrified that something bad would happened if the man escape now. He couldn't allow him to be free, before all the pieces of this puzzle would fall into their places.

“I'm not your toy!”

“You're right. You're something more dangerous. I'm not allow you to exist any longer. Now, I know that you're losing yourself and become my loyal subordinate, I can assure you, you won't escape any time soon. I make you my again.”

“You're mad and sick. You should be the one who...”

Doffy tightened his hand on Law's jaw.

“I'm not as weak as my brother, Law. Remember that. I'm not planning to... What are you doing?”

Law kicked him in the stomach, then in the left knee. When the grip on his face losened, he sprinted to the door, where the key lay on the floor. This time he reached it on time.

Before Doffy knew what was happening, how could he lose the pure, physical buel, Law dissapeared in thin air.

“You little bastard, you'd pay for this.”

31

At least now Doffy knew where to search, so he told the Family, who was responsible for Law's kidnapping.

While he went to deal with Kaidou and the urgend matter at hand, the rest of the Executive Officers searched for X-Drake family, whoever they could be or wherever they had placed their current base.

It took longer that he anticipated, because after a week they still had nothing, except that there weren't anyone with a weird name on the whole North Blue or on the Grand Line or anywhere else.

The date of meeting with Kaidou got closer, until it was afternoon when Doffy stood in front of a paper walls in Wano, trying not to be annoyed by the loud music and a patronizing looks from Kaidou's men guarding the facility.

If there were any chances for equal partnership, they were thrown away with a lost cargo. Now, Doffy needed to think about better way to let the man off his case and focus on the searching of the kid.

Sitting on the opposite side of the table, where the central seat was occupied by a large, immortal man wasn't anymore comfortable than imagining the lost of the potential powerful subordinante, no matter how stubborn and rebellious he was as an adult.

“Thanks to you, I'd lost my cargo” Kaidou opened, looking down on Doffy.

“It was infortunate, but not entirely our fault” Doffy explained, gaining a smikers from men standing around the entrance.

 _You'll pay for this_ , Doffy promised, focusing on the Empire once again.

“We already collecting everything that was on your list. Until the next Monday we'll restart our usual route” Doffy informed, looking Kaidou in the eyes, even if from his current position, he couldn't see the eyes, only dark shadows and occasional glints of light.

“If not for you, my plans would be completed a long time ago.”

Kaidou announced, shifting from his seat, resting his elbows on the kneecaps and reach for a big bowl with sake to refill his empty glass. Before he commanded-

“Come in.”

Someone behind Doffy entered the room and sat close to the entrance.

He didn't sense any danger, but stayed on alert in case it was an assassination. He didn't know yet, if Kaidou even forgave any misshap until now. There wasn't anyone to tell the tale, which was a waring itself.

Doffy wouldn't consider it to be their last meeting, especially as a big player in the underground world, the Joker had more worth alive then dead.

“You wanted to see me, Kaidou-ya.”

It shocked him enough to distract Doffy from his toughts and look around. The moment his eyes met Law's eyes and sensing the smirk on his lips, Doffy was sure that he been played since the beginning and now was the time to collect the reward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I've got distracted - it's the only reason why this chapter is so late, so it isn't a writer block or something more problematic to overcome. It happens to me a lot, so I'm kind of used to it by now, but it also means that sometimes chapters will be post with a little longer break, sorry for that. 
> 
> This one actually goes, for once, as I've planned it, until the last part when Law pulled another trick. What a guy. not only Doffy was irritated by this, but I guess, it'd be more funny to write a next chapter. 
> 
> I hope the hint about the mechanism according to which this time travel is working was clear enough to you. If you don't unterstand it or you've got a question or any suggestion or anything else you want to share, feel free to ask or comment. 
> 
> You can ask me on my tumblr, too. 
> 
> To the next time!


End file.
